The Crying Killer
by MadaSasu
Summary: Murder: The crime of killing another person deliberately. Psychopathy:Intraspecies predators lacking in conscience and empathy violating social norms without guilt or remose. What do you get when you combine the both? You get the Crying Killer... Itasasu
1. Killing The Pain

The Crying Killer…

"Beautiful…" He spoke as looked down at his work.

His shadow resembled that of a demon. Long and slim it grew as the sun came a rising. 'Drip… Drip…' A liquid sounds as it gently hit the floor. The faint sound boomed though out the alleyway. 'Drip…Drip…" The background echoed as a hushed chuckle is heard.

The scent of the morning dew after some late night rainfall filled the aroma. Yet, something else could infiltrate your nostrils… A sweet scent, but appalling at the same time…

The chuckle grew louder with each second that pasted by… Each second felt so slow, as the tension arises.

Soon fits of laugher had shaken the mans body. A young mans voice filled with complete joy. An unsettling voice filled with a disturbing pitch of happiness. Almost as he was trying to stop the bursts of laugher he covered his mouth with his hand… Red crimson drops trickle off of it in the process of doing so. Slowly it hits the floor, making the sound again…

'Drip… Drip…'

The graffiti coated walls were stained from the fluid. Soon the mans laugher subsided. His face not yet seen was covered in the darkness as he drew out a knife from a long black trench cloak. It glowed from the little light that was directed by the sun… He bent down carving lines down the face of a pregnant woman whose eyes were blank and was widened in fear.

Blood littered the group which he had stepped upon as he smiled.

He took a step back standing up after he had finished. He held up the dagger to the light as it seeped of ruby blood. His sickening smirk was reflected on the piece of metal before him…

In the end moans of sadness will be released from her loved ones mouths…

A dark cloud will fill their minds…

They will feel the pain he had felt so many times…

The pain of death…

The pain of hate filled tears…

Bloody tears…

* * *

There! A first chapter rewrite! Don't worry there is more…. This is just a little chapter to start you off. Right here!

So… Go to the side of the screen and press the next button… V

V

V


	2. Offiziermesser Wa?

The Crying Killer…

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes slowly as I jumped out of the darkness that consumed my mind. My senses came back to life as I lifted myself out of the sheets. I kicked off the covers and grunted as my feet hit the floor. I gave a sigh as I reached over and pulled the curtains out of the way of my window basking my room in glimmering light.

I bent over to the beeper vibrating and giving off the most annoying sound. I squinted reading what it said on the little screen.

'One found dead. 32nd street now.' I yawned and slammed the beeper back on the desk shutting it up.

Why did I have to stay up so late to finish the report on the last murder? I should have listened to my brother when he said 'Go to bed freak…' But no… I had to stay up.

Well, this is what four hours of sleep gives you…

An irritated Uchiha…

I walked on the cold hard wooden floor that made creaking sounds. I winced each time I stepped. My brother had to go to school in a couple hours. I didn't need to wake up the raven also. We didn't need two irritated Uchiha's… That would bring the apocalypse... I stepped lightly to my closet and searched through my clothing.

I pulled out a red dress shirt along with a black overcoat with a pair of black dress pants. I ran quickly to my bathroom over to the tile floor hoping that I didn't make to much noise.

I took a step toward the mirror with a frown. My hair looked like a woman's bed head… Stupid long hair... But unfortunately, Sasuke had said that he liked my long hair so I kept it in a really long pony most of the time. I traced my scars with a frown. The scars started from inner crease between my eye and nose to right above the side of my mouth on both sides of my face. How did I receive them was something I stopped myself from thinking about…

After I brushed down my hair and put it in a low ponytail, I walked across my room slowly towards the door. I opened it up carefully and ran down over to the stairs as soon as I got out of my room.

Why in hell does this fricken killer have to murder so early in the morning! I think this guy or girl loves to get me up, whether from a nap or deep sleep it never matters. That human always kills when Sasuke is home! I never get to see him because I am always running around!

I walked down the stairs to see the cherry on top of my already bad morning.

"Good morning Nii-san…" My little brother spoke. His raven hair was wet and dripping down his pale shoulders. All he had on was a white towel covering his lower area as he sipped his tea with an eyebrow raised.

Then again, this could be the beginning of a great day. I scanned his body almost unnoticeably. His thin waist was toned in all the right places. The shining water traced his muscles with a glimmer. I had to stop my mouth from dropping.

"Are you going to say something?" He asked me setting down his tea.

"Yes, um, good morning… What are you doing up?" I asked.

The thing was… I had an unhealthy state of mind. My little brother seemed to have an unnatural effect on me. I felt much more than just sibling love for him. I know I don't show it thanks to the straight face I inherited from my father, but I cared so much for him. I swear after are parents were killed I would have broken apart if Sasuke was not here…

But, Sasuke was not as lucky. When our parents died he became cold… Not teenage cold but a coldness that only he could have reached. Like a beautiful flower he was, and then as the winter came it died… I tried to give him my support… Sometimes when you see death so young it can have a much bigger effect… And so this Sasuke was born.

No matter how cold he was towards me I understood and loved him even more. I could never stop loving him. Maybe that's why I distance myself from him… I loved him too much…

"I could not sleep. I had a nightmare, so I settled for getting up and taking a shower. I can always be early for school." He said tiredly. I guess somebody had less sleep than I did…

Here comes the apocalypse…

I gave a small smile.

"Well, you can sleep with me tonight if you want…" I asked hopefully.

"No, I'm fine…" He spoke getting up from his seat heading for the stairs. "I'm going to get dressed…" And with that he left me standing there.

I felt a buzzer going off in my pocket. I had to get two beepers… I looked at the god damn thing and read.

'Hurry up.' I gave a sigh and walked over to the counter where an already prepared breakfast sat. I grabbed the toast Sasuke had made for me and took a bite. On the way out I grabbed my keys to the car and my gun.

I ran out to my black corvette unlocking it as I slid in. I turned it on and pulled out of the driveway heading for the scene.

After a few minutes I pulled over to where all different police cars had surrounded the scene. I drove in and parked on the side walk for there was a lack of space. I got out and searched my pockets for my badge. Shit!

"Sir, this area is off limits…" A policeman had spoken to me as I was walking over to the scene.

"I am an investigator, it's alright…"

He folded his arms with a frown. "Badge."

My temper came up from the minimum amount of sleep I had gotten. I clenched my fists giving the man the famous Uchiha glare that took down dictators ready to give this man a piece of my mind for not letting me in.

"Ahh… Uchiha-sama…" The head of the police spoke to me. The officer immediately backed down when he heard the prefix Sama. He gave a bow and moved out of the way. I walked over to Naruto-buchō with a cheerful smile. [A/N For those of you who don't know Japanese… Sigh… buchō means department chief…]

Naruto was one year younger than me and was my favorite co-worker. I have known him for a long time, so I usual drop the buchō part. But when we were in public it always changed. He always was bright and happy even during a murder scene. I admired him in a way. He gave a huge grin when I stood next to him.

"Naruto- buchō! How nice to see you. I would have killed that man… Speaking of killing where is the body?" I asked with a merry smile.

He put his hand on my arm leading me to the scene with a smirk.

"Always about the business, eh, Uchiha-sama?" He spoke as we walked to an alleyway. He passed me of pair of gloves and a mask as we took our shoes off. We had sat down on the corner and put some plastic bag-like items over our feet so we did not contaminate the scene.

I put the mask on as I spoke.

"Well business is business. But out of the blood and death, would you like to come over for dinner?" I asked smiling.

He gave a chuckle as we walked down the alleyway toward the murder scene. I looked at his blue eyes that were in there own way smiling.

"Sorry, I can't. The department is breathing down my neck because I forgot to make my report…"

We reached the scene and I gave a sigh of relief. At least it was not messy. I looked over the woman scoping her injuries.

The back of her head looked like it was repeatedly hit by a big object. Also the blood patterns signify that her head was not banged against the wall. It would have made a splatter. Then of course there were the signature of the recent killer, marks carved into the victim's face that looked like bloody tears.

I pulled up her shirt slowly examining the stab wounds.

"It was made by an Offiziersmesser…" I spoke what I was thinking.

"A wa?" Naruto spoke.

"In other words, it's a Swiss army knife… Its real name is Offiziermesser, but when our soldiers got a hold of it, they could not pronounce it. So the latter name was created."

I pointed to the stab wounds.

"See here… The wounds are too small and clean to be a butcher knife or any household utensil. It was most likely made by a standard Victorinox Swiss Army knife, which is approximately 91 mm long and 20 mm wide, [3.6 inches, 0.8 in.] which is the measurement of the whole."

I looked up a meter above her head where a piece of brick was chipped off. "Naruto-buchō? Can you hand me a swab and a pair of tweezers."

He shuffled through his bag and pulled out the swab and a pair of tweezers handing it to me. First, I took the tweezers and picking up a piece of tiny chipped mental that laid itself on the chipped part of the wall putting it in a bag. That's when I saw a piece of wood on the woman's hair. I bent down closer also picking up the piece of wood and putting it in a separate bag.

I handed the bags to the blond ball of sunlight and looked back over to the wall where an almost microscopic drop of blood which seemed to be misplaced. In a crime scene you must always look around for bodily fluids that are either misplaced or on the victim. Along with hair and other DNA.

I took the swab and swiped up the misplaced blood. Who knows, it could be a lead? You always have to check.

I placed the swab in a bottle and sealed it. I backed away from the body smelling a faint odor. I looked at the blond.

"Do you smell that?" He nodded and bent over himself scooping up some of the woman's blood.

"I am going to send these to forensics… Maybe they can tell us about the smell and the samples you found…" He spoke as he put the evidence in his bag.

We started walking away quietly when I spotted something. I immediately bent over to it.

I bent over picking up what seemed to be a piece of paper. You could just see is but something was written on it.

'8' that's all that was written on it. Naruto handed me a bag. I placed the note in it and gave the bag back. I took out a pen from Naruto's bag and wrote down the clues on my hand.

Number eight written on a note.

Theory that a standard Swiss army knife used.

Blow to the back of the head which symbolizes that the killer came up behind her.

Wood.

I sighed and put the pen back into his bag. I have to come prepared next time… Naruto put a hand on my back and gave it a rub. I gave a smirk and wacked his hand off playfully. We walked out of the crime scene and put our shoes back on. We also took off our gloves and masks. Naruto stood up after he was done holding a hand out to help me up. Which I took as I got up on my feet.

We walked over to the main road. I turned over to Naruto.

"I guess I will see you when the next murder is commited."

He gave a chuckle.

"Yes such a pleasant reunion."

He gave a snicker and put his hand on the back of his head rubbing it.

"See ya…" I said as I walked to my car and getting in with a wave. I started the car up and drove home…

I reached the house after a couple minutes and got out of the black car. I looked up with a frown.

Does my brother always have to live in the darkness? He could be a vampire for all I know. I gave a smile as we walked though the door into the house.

I looked over to the kitchen to see Sasuke sitting at the Island doing his homework. [The counter in the middle of the kitchen Idiots… Haha]

Sometimes I think I could mistake him for an adult. He always worked like he was a bored office worker by the stance he took. Or an angry one...

I walked up to Sasuke with a smile. I took a seat next to him as he looked over at me with scary blank eyes that startled me. I just kept staring at them entranced, all happiness fading away. It was like he was dead. At first I was just going to talk about his day with him, but as soon as he looked at me warning signals went off in my head. Big warning signals like a ear blistering horn directed at my brain.

Was he always like this? I felt my heartbeat increase.

"Hello Nii-san." He spoke his voice smooth.

I gave a smile.

"Hi." But then his eyes suddenly brightened up. Like a switch had been flicked on. Everything about him changed. His lips that were in a frown, to a smile... Blank eyes, to happy ones… Angry body language, to a casual stance… It was weird… In that tiny second I feared him, but why? But of course, I pushed it to the back of my mind.

"Did you have a good day?" He asked cheerfully.

I sighed as the tone of his voice took away any doubt or thoughts about him.

"Ya! What about you my Emo Otouto?" He squinted at me.

"Jigoku e ike!!!" [Go to hell!] I smiled. I loved to get him mad.

"No." I spoke smiling.

"kuso kurae!" [Eat shit!] He yelled as jumped up off the chair into my lap hitting me.

He was small compared to me, so is seemed unfair. I was laughing it off till he gave a smirk. Thats when he bent really close to me giving me some bad ideas... When he was close enough he pushed the pressure point of my neck really hard.

"Dankon!!!!" [Fucker] I yelled as I tried to push him off he just laughed as he hooked onto my back when I got up. I started swing around trying to get him off as I chuckled also, but all that did was put me off balance and we fell.

I landed onto of him. The stance seemed very inappropriate as I hovered about him and his legs were wrapped around me. This sent him into chuckles and gave me an erection. After all, I had the one boy who I love under me… Why did I have to not only be his brother but older than him!

Sasuke gave me a smile. "So Aniki? Are you my new boyfriend!? Hahaha!" I looked down at him with a smile. But in my head, nothing but tainted thoughts ran through it.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke asked with an evil smirk. I looked down with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes?"

"I'm the Seme…" He unlatched his legs from my waist and sending them straight into my stomach with lots of force that it knocked with breath out of me. He was strong for a kid! I landed on my back and he jumped on top of me sitting on my hips. I gave a chuckle.

"Sorry little brother, I think you have mistaken. Look at the position you are in…" He looked down and realized that he was sitting on my dick which in other words is still a uke…

"Shit!!!" He screamed. I just laughed at him. Then something finally snapped into my mind.

"Sasuke? How do you know what Seme means?" I stared at him waiting for the answer. It had me hopeful, but unnerved at the same time. After all, I was the big brother. I had to know whether I was helping him get girls… Or protecting him from boys…

He started stuttering trying to come up with an answer.

"I-I-I…"

"Your either Bi or Gay?" I spoke for him.

"I-I A-A-M..."

"The uke!" I said chuckling.

I loved this moment. His embarrassment was great. Also I loved the postion we were in even though it was wrong for me to like it. This was a great day.

The look in Sasuke's eyes worried me. He wouldn't know… Would he?

"Well you're gay too!!!" He yelled.

He does.

I pouted and look up at him putting my hands on his hips. I was enjoying this while it lasted.

"Too Shea…" [Nice come back or something…] "But you are still my uke either way…" I gave a challangeing smirk.

"O really…" He spoke with a eyebrow raised.

"Well… I wont be for long." He tried to pick up my legs but I held the firmly to the ground enjoying the sight of him struggle. But unfoutilly my show and joy was short lived.

My cell phone that was on the counter started ringing and I was forced to push Sasuke off with a smile.

I picked up the phone as Sasuke was still sat on the floor.

"Hello?"

"_The forensics is in Itachi… The smell was chlorine… When we first got that weird blood sample we confirmed that the blood was from someone other than the woman. But, the chlorine infected the blood sample too quickly… We lost the DNA… We can't even read the woman's blood sample to see if any drugs were used. The killer was smart enough to douse her whole body with chlorine…"_

"What about the piece of wood and the metal?"

"_The metal was composed of 15% chromium, 0.60% silicon, 0.52% carbon, 0.50% molybdenum, and 0.45% manganese…"_

"So stainless steel alloy… I was right about which weapon was used. The wood?"

"_We also found a much bigger piece under the body in addition to your finding. It's curved and has a list of materials__… Fiberglass, bamboo, resin, Kevlar, carbon fiber, aluminum, and plastic… Its main material is_ _Canadian maple… Most used for skateboards…"_

"So what you're telling me is that she was hit in the back of the head with a skateboard?"

"_That's correct…"_

"So the killer must be under 24 years old or is a parent… Okay, thanks Shikamaru."

"_You're welcome…"_

I hung up and pulled out a notebook from the draw and wrote down the notes from my hand and from Shikamaru.

'Under 24 or parent. Skateboard. Swiss Army Knife. Chlorine. Number 8…'

"What's up Nii-san?" Sasuke said with his eyes narrowed.

"New information from forensics… The killer is young or a parent. We found a piece of a skate board. Sasuke, do you mind if I go with you to the skate park tomorrow?"

He gave me a little smile.

"No problem at all…" He walked over to the kitchen slowly when I had that strange feeling again… And not the good one. His eyes had went black again and a frown was sewn upon his face. He reached over and grabbed a knife from the draw. He picked up a tomato and started cutting it. The warning feeling bubble back in my stomach… Was it worry? Was I worried about him or something? No, that's not it… It felt darker… His face reminded me of a horrible memory…

Of Madara Uchiha…

I snapped out of it and convinced my self it was worry about my little brother. But why would I be worried? Maybe because when even I say something having anything to do with death and becomes like this… But when I came in tonight he had on the same expression. Was he thinking about our parents? Maybe that was it! He must still have thoughts of that day!

I walked over and gave him a hug from behind. He stiffened at the touch and looked behind him with sharp eyes. But they faded away when he saw me.

"Sasuke?" He blinked a couple times before raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Are you okay?" He nodded and pushed me off.

"Yo, do you want dinner or not? Start preheating the oven. We are making pizza!" He gave a kind smile.

"Fine…" I spoke as I walked over to the oven with a smile.

**1 and a half hour later…**

Sasuke POV

I walked up the stairs back to my room casually. But at soon as I reached my room I bolted in. My heart was pounding out of my chest as a chuckle came out of my lips… So many ideas… Coming in at the wrong time… I couldn't get it out of my head all day… The kill was not enough… It was not brutal enough!

My eyes widened as I felt the urge become really strong. I ran over to my desk pulling out a sketch book and flipping through some pages to find a blank one. I grabbed a red pen that was beside me also.

I started drawing a diagram of the downtown part of the village I had memorized from off the internet. Konoha was the biggest city in all of Japan. I could hardly fit downtown on the paper. I circled a street where all of the hookers got business. Thanks to my health teacher Kakashi-sensei the pervert… The class learned about how to get a hooker.

I made an 'X' in the darkest part of the town was. At the bottom I started writing with weapons I needed.

I gave a smirk.

Perfect…

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ok this is the next chapter and it has a lot of crime scene stuff and Itasasu. And yes Naruto is older in the rewrite. I like older men… Hahaha to add to that I am writing the next chapter as I am writing this authors note… Yes, I have a twin attached to my body typing the chapter on another computer as I am writing this note…

Ja ni!!!

Zenth…


	3. Killing Costs an Arm and A Leg

"Crying Killer"

Chapter 3

"Killing Costs an Arm and a Leg."

"Mother Fucker!!!!" I swore as tried to fix my skateboard up as quickly as possible. I grabbed the duck tape and tried to rip it off with my teeth as I held the tape to the skateboard. I had to hit the woman with my only pair of wheels!!! I bit off the piece of tape securing it onto the cracked skateboard by patting it down.

I gave a sigh as I covered up all the remaining cracks…

Itachi had decided to wake me up early to go to the skate park. He was eager to see if any kids had any wood missing from their boards. I don't think that he get's the fact that the boards are going to be flying in the air and doing Pogo's. [A really hard move on the tony hawk game I have hahaha] You could never get a decent look at their boards if you tried!

I picked up the screwdriver trying to put my wheel back on my skateboard, which came off during my last kill. The screw to the wheel fell off somehow during the impact and hence removed the wheel.

The board was not holding still and I was having a hard time putting the wheel on. I think Itachi had heard me swear because he came up to my bedroom. I hide the duck tape as soon as I heard the knock.

"Sasuke, what's that matter?" He asked worried.

I gave a smile and showed him the screwdriver.

"I needed to tighten my wheels so I can attempt a new trick and when I did so, the damn wheel fell off!" I yelled pretending to be fuming, which was no challenge since I couldn't be angrier.

"Here, let me help." I raised a eyebrow as he walked over to me and held the board still as I tightened the screw. Does this count as assistance to a murder? Hiding the evidence?

When my board was fixed I gave my brother a smile. But something was wrong… That same feeling was bubbling up. Not the one that happens when I need to kill somebody… But a nicer one… I didn't know what it was… When I gazed upon Itachi's smile my heart beat like crazy. All those thoughts of death, murder, all of my plans faded away… Maybe if I told him what I have been doing he would understand… Wait! What am I talking about??? He could never understand, that bastard never understands anything! I would be screwed!

I just wish he could be there for me more often… He by no means is…

"Thanks Nii-san…" He gave a one more of those breath taking smiles and picked up my board.

"You're welcome... Now let's get to the car my Emo otouto…" At first I was going to smile but then I heard the last part of his sentence.

"Ketsunoana!" [Asshole!] I screamed as he ran out of the room like his life depended on it… I swear his life would depend on it if he was not my Aniki…

I ran after him to the car. He just gave a smirk as he got into the drivers side. I got in the passenger side and punched him in the side of the arm as he threw my skateboard in the backseat.

"Are you ready to go?" He said turning on the car.

"Duh…" He rolled his eyes as we went to the skate park.

After a while we pulled into a parking space. Itachi was taking in the scenery. The park was very plain and medium-sized. There was tons of ramps and tunnels along with a food stand. I grabbed my skateboard and imeditly got out leaving Itachi to lock up the car. I stopped as soon as I got there and took a ride on my skateboard to get warmed up.

Itachi POV

Sasuke flew out of the car pretty quickly. I locked up the car and walked after him. I took a seat next to the food stand and settled for watching. My little brother when slowly around riding on his skateboard. I watched him as he started to speed up.

He was going very fast and it worried me to no end. I didn't want to see him get hurt. He dived into a pool-like structure and started going back and forth on it. When it seemed like he got enough momentum his wheels left the ground. He was practically floating in the air while using his right hand to hold the board on his feet so it would not float away. Amazingly he landed on the ground next to the pool without taking a couple digits off… He rolled by me with a wave and a smile.

After that he started going fast once again as he flew into a tunnel where I could not see him. I waited to see him again looking at the exit. That's when I was even more impressed.

He gave a jump and had spin the board around with several rotations in one trick. When he landed he put all of his wieght on one side of the board causing the nose of the board to tilt up. He rode like that up to my with a grin before he almost tripped off his board face first. Luckily I caught him… Another one of those and I'm forcing a helmet on his head…

"That wasn't part of the trick…" He spoke with a frown.

"Duh…" I repeated the line that he used with me in the car. Our hands were latched together I felt his pulse speed up. Was he that scared? A red tint appeared on his face and I grinned. He must be embarrassed… But I hoped that is was because I was holding him. I didn't hope it, I desired it… I wanted it… I wished it…

He let go of me with a pout now. I grinned. So cute…

"Just watch… I will show you a real trick… This one's called Walk The Dog Uchiha version…" I think I have heard that one before. Expect the Uchiha part that supposted to be very hard. I watched him with a smile. If he can do this one then I'm impressed. After all, I understood that I couldn't get a look at the other skaters boards from the start. I just wanted to spend some time with him. Maybe he can teach me a trick or two…

He threw himself in the pool thingy again going very fast. I thought you did this on land?

When he got fast enough his feet left the ground. In the air he put one foot was in the middle of the board, then stepped to the Nose with the back foot, and brought the Nose to the back, spinning the board 180 around the center foot. That when I saw something go wrong… I was sure that that trick was not supposed to go in the air…

Sasuke's footing was off and the board fell out from his feet. He forgot to hold the board. The board hit the ground a couple yards from where Sasuke had fallen. He fell right in the pool thing on his side. I got up out of my seat and ran towards him. He was getting up when I bent on my knee trying to pick him up.

"Are you ok!?!?!?" He just gave a chuckle as an answer and got up with my help.

I scanned his body and saw that the worst damage was a cut on his shoulder most likely from a rock.

He gave me a smile and wacked my hand off.

"Yes doctor, I am perfectly okay…" He spoke looking around for his board. I heard laughing behind me.

"Hey freak! Nice landing!" Sasuke didn't pay attention to them as he walked over to get his board. One more kid appeared beside me and pushed me as I was getting off my knees. I gave a grunt as I looked to the side to see Sasuke giving them the glare of the devil. He clenched his fists as he grabbed his skateboard walking back to me.

"Aww, chicken butt-san has to have his daddy look after him." I cleared my throat at that.

"Excuse me you Gaki [Brat], he's my little brother and I think you should shut your mouth…" I corrected him with a threat. I reached for my badge but Sasuke beat me to it. I was stunned when I saw Sasuke hide it in his pocket.

"So the okama [Fag] needs his other okama older brother to protect him!" I was about reply when Sasuke interrupted me.

"You call him that again and I will tear your throat out…" I looked up at Sasuke in awe as his voice changed. It sounded deep and serious, even a little bit scary… His eyes were narrowed as he gave a scowl. That same stance of dominance and feral rage graced his body. A hateful intent glazed his eyes as he held onto his skateboard tighter.

"Oooo, I'm so scared! Sick 'im…" With that one of the boy had punched me in the face as a couple others were coming in to join. My gun had fallen out of my pocket. That's when Sasuke had dived and reiceved the piece of dangoress metal.

"TOUCH HIM ONE MORE TIME AND I WONT HESITATE TO BLOW YOUR HEADS OFF!" Sasuke yelled at them. That when I saw that the safety was on… He was making an angry threat that the kids took seriously.

"Let's get out of here! The Okama is crazy!!!" The boys had yelled at the bolt with there skateboards out of the park. Sasuke was breathing heavily as I got up and walked to him. He looked over at me and pasted me my gun and on and the badge. I put a hand on his shoulder and brought him into a hug. Did my safety really mean this much to him? So much that he wants to protect me himself without even using my status as a cop? Does he want to impress me?

All that danger faded away from his features. His body relaxed. I am the only think he has left I guess… He does not want to lose me…

"So, do you want to me my partner on the case…? You get free gun." He just laughed and let go off me. We walked back to the car in silence and drove home. When we got home Sasuke stood on his tip toes and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for coming with me Nii-san…" After that he ran up to his room.

I looked down at a tent I was pitching if you know what I mean… I gave a sigh and walked up to my room to relieve my problem. I got undressed and walked into the shower.

_Sasuke… I wish you knew how much of an effect you have on me…_

**5 hours later. 7:00 at night. Down town…**

3rd Person POV

He walked slowly cover in the darkness. His cloak strapped to his rock hard body made him look like he was the god of lust. The cloak that he was wearing looked like he was in a cult.

As the boy stepped it echoed throughout the street. The only other sounds were of different John's who needed a date for the night. On every corner there was a girl or boy dressed in skimpy clothing hardly covering their essential body parts… Dyed blond hair and huge high heel boot clicked over to him. By now he was in the darkest part of town only made for those who shop at the black market… Or for those who need full service from the hookers…

'Click, click, click…' The boy looked over to see a male and a female walk towards him. The girl pulled him to the back of one of the bars right next to a forest.

"What are you doing down here?" The girl spoke batting her eyelashes. The boy also raised an eyebrow with a kinky smile. Hookers…

"Um, some of the girls from my school said that if I go down here and stay the night she they might get me a date…" He spoke innocently scrapping up dirt with the tip of his converses.

The boy gave a pout.

"Poor thing… Can't get a girl? They don't like Goth kids nowadays…" He said pulled the boy closer.

The girl gave a wicked smile.

"How about you let us help you Hun… You are very cute." Under the boys raven hair a sadistic smile grew. The boy pulled him toward the forest with a grin. Don't worry it's going to be fun…" When they got deep enough the girl went over to him whispering in his ear which made him shiver in disgust, she mistook it for pleasure.

"So do you like men?" She ask looking at her friend.

"Yes…" He silently spoke.

"What are you? The seme or the uke?"

The boy started to think. 'Was this necessary? Maybe I should get to the point…'

"I'm… The uke…"

The male hooker gave a big smile as he walked over to the raven.

"Then I'm going to make you scream in pain and pleasure…"

That was it. He had enough of this game… When the male got close enough the raven reached inside his cloak as he unzipped it and pulled out a crowbar. The girl fell over in confusion staring up at the insane teenager. The raven gave a spin as he smashed the male in the back of the head as the hooker was readying his escape. He fell to the floor unconscious. The onyx orbed killer walked over to the female with demonic laugher tainting his lips.

"I'm going to let you live… Till I am done with you…"

The boy pulled out a saw from the right side of his cloak presenting it to the woman. He hysterically laughed as his cloak billowed in the wind.

Killing in the darkness…

In a place where no one can hear the screams…

"Don't worry, we have all night…"

Perfect.

The screams vibrated the trees of the forest…

Itachi's POV

"WHAT THE FAKKU [Fuck] ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! A murder! Right now???!!??" I screamed into the phone.

I was just getting ready for bed by making myself some nice hot green tea but I was interrupted by a phone call in which Naruto was telling me that a murder happened only a few minutes ago.

"I'm coming right now…" I grabbed my coat and all the tools I needed before I ran out of the house in my pajamas. I rushed into my car and set of toward the scene. I will tell Sasuke later why I had left but for right now I needed to get to the crime scene as fast as I could.

I looked around as I headed to the address Naruto had given me. This was a prostitute town. The place screamed sex. Skanky girl and boys kept giving me winks as I passed by them. I saw some flashing lights ahead so I speeded up. The closer I got the less prostitutes there were. Nobody even seemed to go to this part of town. In fact it was almost pitch black down here for there was a lack of lights.

I pulled in and showed my badge to an officer as I ducked under the yellow caution tape toward Naruto.

He was talking to what looked like…Sasuke's teacher???? Well, that's nice… I arrived over next to the gray haired man with a raised eyebrow.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi turned over to me with wide eyes. I don't think you want to come by one of you students big brother near a crime scene in the prostitute side of the downtown… That just spells bad luck…

"Kakashi-san is a witness to the crime. He said when he was walking out from the bar he heard a scream. So after that he walked towards the sound and found himself in the middle of the forest. He saw the killer in action before the murderer ran away."

I frowned. O so he was being a Good Samaritan not doing anything wrong when he heard a yell for help in the forest… Ya right… He was most likely drunk and was buying a hooker and then she brought him into the forest only to find a murder in progress…

I heaved a sigh and looked at Naruto as if 'show me where the body is…'

He brought Kakashi-san over to another cop before and showed me in where the murder had taken place. I almost gagged.

Blood covered the trees. Pools of blood laid on the ground mixing with the dirt creating a darker color of red. I looked over to the bodys… That was the most disturbing part… I walked over to a male body. His heart was torn out along with his genitals cut off. Ouch. My eyes widened.

"Where his…" He said on he looked at the body.

"His arm? It seems that is was sawed of when the man was unconscious." I gave a sigh of relief. At least he was not tortured. The killer must have just had fun with the body.

"But where is it?" I looked around trying to spot it.

"I will get to that in a second." Naruto spoke.

He brought me over to the female body which scared the living hell out of me. She was gagged with her arms tied together with a rope laying on her back. Not to metion her leg was missing. It was torn off.

I crouched down and looked at the bone of the dismembered limb. The bone was jagged which showed that a struggle was made by the victim.

"She was still alive when the killer had done this…" I spoke in dread over the horrible metal image.

"They tortured her…" Naruto spoke lowly.

"Yes and in fact this was the only cause of death… See her chest. It seems to me that the killer what starting to tear her heart up but stopped short." I pointed to the marks on her chest.

"Something must have came up or they had to stop for some reason. One of the theroys is that the murder is under 24 correct." Naruto raised and eyebrow.

"Yes." He spoke.

"Then maybe late for a curfew… I want our people to check the head wound on the male victim to find out the height of the killer. If we find out how low the injury is we can tell if the killer is short enough to be a teenager…" I spoke as I started walking away from the scene.

"Wait! Where did you say the limbs were?" He pointed in front of me, as I turned this time I did gag.

Both the limbs where hanging from two ropes. They each had a number on them, along with 'Crying Killer' written downwards on each body part.

I took out my note pad and wrote down the number.

First murder number: 8

Second murder number: 24

I walked by the body parts with my notepad quickly. Okay, this teenage was insane, brutal, along with horrible guardians for not seeing this kids killing issues… I have to get out of here. It's freezing in my pajamas and I need to be able to go to bed without dreaming of my limbs being sawed off…

I walked out of the scene crossing my arms as the breeze hit me. I was shivering like crazy as I got in my car and drove home. After a few minutes of watch different prostitutes try to lure me in I got back to the comfort of my home.

"Sasuke?!? Can you come down here for a moment??!?" I yelled up the stairs.

"I'm in the shower Nii-san! Cant come down right now!" He yelled back.

Fine then, then I will come up to him. I walked up the stairs and over to the hallway bathroom. I knocked on the door and I heard Sasuke drop something. He probelyy was startled.

"What?" He asked as I opened the door.

I went over and closed the toilet seat cover and sat on it as I heard the shower running. The shower curtain covered him from my sight so I didn't have to worry about my unusual love kicking in.

"Since you wouldn't come down I came up."

"Hn." He grunted.

"There was a new murder downtown from us. And because of that I don't want you going out at night or early in the morning unless an adult is with you…" I expected a burt of fury to come from the boy but nothing came,

"Fine…"

"Wa?" I asked in confusion.

"But if I do need an adult, I also get my bed time extended… Deal?" That little snake… He was using this to his advantage! No absolutely n-

Sasuke came out of the shower in front of me.

Okay he can stay up as long as he likes…

He pale body was presented in front of me. His slim waist drew me in. His hips enticed me. His perfectly round butt turned me on… I couldn't help myself but to look down.

With that tool, he's defiantly a Uchiha. I looked back to him face which was a little red because I think he noticed me looking at him, but he still kept a raised eyebrow and demanding eyes.

"Well?"

"11:00 that's the latest!" His normal bedtime was 9:00 so that was a better improvement.

"Yes! Thank you!" He yelled as he went of and hugged me.

I hugged him back holding close. I closed my eyes as he did this. If only you knew Sasuke… If only you knew. That's when I realized that he seemed into the hug also. The truth was that I don't think we have hugged each other for over two years. It's sad.

"Sasuke, put on my boxer and pajamas. You are going to sleep in my room tonight." I spoke with a kind smile.

"Wa?" He seemed surprised when I took his hand almost demanding it. He looked down to the floor as I pulled him to his room but his features graced themselves with a smile.

When we got in there I grabbed my over sized black tee shirt which I gave him for pajamas when I didn't need it anymore and a pair of boxers.

He put them on quickly and ran over to me smiling. I walked out of his bedroom as we went to mine across the hall.

My bedroom was much bigger. It had red walls with black furniture. My laptop sat on a stool right beside my black and red bed. I shut off the lights as Sasuke climbed in. I jumped in next to him and as I got comfortable he snuggled up to me. I patted his head and put my arm around him.

"Goodnight Nii-san." Sasuke spoke muffeledly as he put his head near my stomach ad he curled up into a fetal postion.

'_Good night my love…_'

"Goodnight Sasuke…"

And as I laid there I thought that just maybe for one night I could pretend that he loves me back… Just one night…

I fell asleep next to him in a matter of minutes…

* * *

Well that another chapter for you guys!!! O AND I WAS WONDERING! WOULD YOU GUYS MIND IF I PUT A SEX SCENE IN CHAPTER 6 AND NINE???

Cuz I have good ideas if you guys would let me. I'm a sex story kind of person but I like kissing scenes. So if I can write them I want to attempt a Itasasu Sex scene and a Narusasu sex scene. O and don't worry this is a ITASASU FIC narusasu is just some drama.

Ja ni!

[Aka learn any new swears? Haha]

Itasasu95

Zenth


	4. Murder is exhausting

"The Crying Killer"

Chapter 4

"Murder is exhausting"

Itachi POV

Last night I fell asleep as happy as a little kid with candy and now I have to wake up to this!

'Beep, Beep, Beep" I gave a grunt as I reached next to me grabbing the beeper that lay on top of my laptop next to the bed. I read it with sleepy eyes.

'Forensics in. Come to office now. It's a kid.' I heaved a sigh and looked next to me where the black-haired seraph slept. I didn't want to disturb him at all costs. I started to get up slowly and pushing my pillow towards him. It could substitute for my body. After I successfully got out of bed a bent down and kissed him on the cheek. I didn't want for him to wake up to me not being there… Because I will always be there after this one time… Ugh, I can't even tell myself that! In my head the job always comes first. But in my heart he always comes first. Make up your mind Itachi!

I gave one more sigh as I went over to the bathroom where my usual suit was prepared. I got dressed quickly as I grabbed my gun and badge. I saw my notepad next to the sink before I left. I picked it up staring at the two numbers. 8, 24… What could that mean? Is it a date? Or are there more numbers to been seen… Maybe Shikamaru can find out. After I took the notebook and my car key I ran out the door. That faster I got there the faster I could leave. I wanted to get back before Sasuke woke up so we could continue our little cuddling session. That I enjoyed greatly I might add.

I droved to the headquarters with a frown molded to my face. I can't wait to get this over with… When I got there I parked in front of the department. I got out of my car locking it as I walked to door. When I got in I took a couple turns and walked into the elevator pressing the number 10.

When I got to the floor everyone was scattering about like a bunch of mice. The usual… I walked down one of the halls to the forensics lab which our biggest brain on the job practically lived. I walked in.

"Hey Shikamaru-san… What do you got for me?" I asked yawning.

He raised an eyebrow and passed me a coffee that sat next to him.

"Here, and I found the height of the killer along with a list of teenagers that might fit it."

I took the long list from him along with the coffee taking a sip.

"So what's his or her height?" I asked blinking the sleep out of my eyes.

"About five foot four…[or 168 cm]" He spoke turning back to a huge database of computers.

I picked out my notepad from my pocket and put it in front of Shikamaru-san. He looked over at me and grabbed the paper.

"What's this?" He asked studying the numbers.

"The killer left a number for each crime… I need to see if you can figure it out…" I spoke without emotion.

He made a 'Tch' sound and put it in his to do list. Shikamaru had a photographic memory so all he needed to do was look at the numbers before he gave the note back to me.

"It's too early to be able to decipher them… I need at least a couple more numbers to even get an idea of what they mean… I don't know if it is a message or a date or maybe even his SS number. I need more time." He spoke as he started typing on his computer again.

"So technically you need more people to add to the body count…" I spoke with a glower.

"If you want to put it that way, then yes… I need more dead people…" He spoke shrugging. I walked out of forensics with a puff and towards the chief's and head's meeting office.

I looked around to find it fairly quiet but with one pair or workers ready to kill each other. Naruto and Lee were fighting about whether the killer is mentally ill or not.

"Both you shut up…" I spoke as I pushed Naruto away from my desk so I could sit down. I picked up a pen and started to circle the kids that were in high school so I could separate them from the middle school kids.

"O, hey Itachi-sama..." Naruto spoke with a grin. Lee just gave a bow. Sometimes I could mistake them for children more than leaders of a famous killer's investigation…

When I was just about to relax a panicked man flew through the door yelling. I swear this day could only get worse.

"Turn on the computer on the front of the room we have a problem!!!" I walked over and turned the huge computer screen and turned it on. Without touching the mouse the arrow was moving on its own press the files of the investigation. We were being hacked…

"Get Shikamaru-san now!!!" In the matter of minutes Shikamaru-san came running through the doors with his laptop.

He opened it and started typing.

"A hacker had entered our whole computer mainframe. They are saving all the files on their own computer." He was typing as fast as Tiger Woods could get a divorce…

"Can you stop it?" I ask looking over his shoulder.

"I can't. But I can track the IC code and where the signal is coming from." He spoke as his eyes scanned the computer. I looked back over to the other computer and saw that the screen was blank. Only a '…..' was printed on it. That's when I heard one of those sound you hear when you get a message on IM.

I read the print on the computer.

'I can hear you…' Was written on the screen…

"Who are you?!?" I yelled at it hoping that they really could hear me so I didn't seem like a complete idiot.

'Who do you think Uchiha Itachi…?' It wrote.

My eyes widened. Was The Crying Killer really contacting us?

'Murder is quite exhausting, don't you think?' Slowly each letter appeared on the screen.

"What do you want?" I asked demandingly.

'I'm bored…'

"What?!?" I asked in disgust. Was this idiot playing with us?

'I don't really want to commit a murder today to I just decided that I wanted to hack your computer and give you your next clue…'

"That's a great reason!" I said sarcastically.

'Don't mock me Uchiha Itachi… I have blackmail…' I raised an eyebrow.

"What so you mean blackmail?" I practically spat.

'I know where you live and I know you have a nice little brother in the kitchen of your house…'

My eyes widened in fear.

"What are you talking about!!!!???" I yelled.

'I'm saying that right now I am outside your house with a gun pointing at your little brother…' I started stuttering hardly able to breath. All of the other men and woman who were reading with looked at me with pity.

"Don't touch him…" I spoke quietly.

'Well I won't kill him if you do one thing for me…' I was almost ready to cry but determined to do whatever was needed.

"What do you want?" I was surprised when Naruto had asked for me.

'Well actually more than one thing… First, I will give you your clue. The number 19, and tell pineapple head to stop trying to track me because it is pointless… Next, I want you to… [Disconnected]'

I turned to Shikamaru with an angry face. I was tempted to kill him!

"What the Fakku [Fuck] did you do?!!?!?!?!?" I screamed at him.

He eyes widened. He started typing faster.

"I didn't mean to! When I was tracking it their Security Fire Wall shut me down, hence shutting him down!" He yelled over to me. …

I grabbed the phone as fast as I could and dialed the number of the operator.

"What is your emergency?"

"This is Uchiha Itachi of the CKI and we need units down at 56 Fire Ave immediately!"

I hanged up hastily as I grabbed my keys and ran out of there. I hope the killer was true to their word… I hope they were tired enough just to leave him be… Please Kami.

I speeded down the road at 90 miles per hour and swerved right next to tons of police cars.

I jumped out leaving my car unlocked running to where the cops had pushed open the door. I ran through the door swiftly. I looked around to see nothing there so I darted up to Sasuke's room. Not there. So that was when I sprinted to my room. And there he was…

He was still sleeping on my bed and sat up quickly when I ran through the door.

It… Was… A trick…

Sasuke just blinked carelessly looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Did I miss something?" He spoke rubbing his eyes falling off the bed in shock when two police barged past me.

"He's fine…" I spoke as I dashed towards him wrapping him in my arms.

"I was so worried about you!" His faced screamed confusion.

"Why?"

"Because the Crying Killer threatened to kill you…" I said as I practically groped him.

He pushed me off and as I fell backwards he patted me on the head.

"Stay big brother… Or no treat for you…" He spoke as he got up off the floor walking towards the kitchen as if nothing happened. Of course being the naughty big brother I was, I scurried after him.

I put my hand on his shoulder before he went down the stairs.

"Sasuke, you could have been hurt." I spoke lovingly.

"Well I am not!" He said waving his hands in the air. He looked over at all the cops that were in the living room and signaled them to leave which they did. After all, he was their boss's little brother.

He turned back around to me with a frown. Was he thinking that I over-reacted? But what if he really was in danger? Does he not understand that I was concerned about him???

"Listen Itachi, if I was in any real danger I still have the gun that is hidden in the closet for protection…"

I guess that was true, but does he ever know how to fire one? I could not help to fuss over him. So I picked him up as he struggled and sat down on the couch with him. I sat him on my lap and hugged him. Thanks to the retard Shikamaru for trying to hack him back he could have been hurt… I would never forgive myself if he was… He tried to push me away but my grip was as strong as a bear.

"Just relax would ya? I am not going to eat you…" I spoke affectionately. And as I said that he relaxed a lot actually. He just laid there closing his eyes. He seemed to be enjoying this as much as I was. As long as he was safe I am happy. No matter what he will always be my little brother, the little brother I love… He is the only one that could do anything to me and I would always forgive him in the end.

I started to hear deep breathing as I realized Sasuke had fallen asleep on my chest. I have never seen Sasuke fall asleep that fast in my life. I gave a chuckle as I patted down his hair. I lay back slowly on the couch wrapping my arms around him.

Maybe for just one more night… One more! I just need him in my arms… Even though I will never win his heart... He will always have mine…

Until the end of time…

3rd Person POV

And as they snuggled together a computer upstairs next to Itachi's bed blinked as it downloaded all of its information on to the spinning CD within the computer. It held every record of all of the cases and the data on each address of every worker on the case… Not to mention the one witness to his crime…

Kakashi Hatake…

What do you guys think two chapter in like one day????? Awesome right??? And I am working on the next one with my shadow clone right now!!!! I LOVE ITASASU ITS SO CUTE!!! And Sasuke is totally mean for scaring his brother like that! But cuddeling is involved. See Itachi is getting somewhere that sneaky bastard! Two night in a row too!!!!

Comment and Rate.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

You know you want to…


	5. Clean Cut and Who are you?

"The Crying Killer"

Chapter 5

"Clean Cut"

Sasuke POV

I had waked up in Itachi's arms… I feel great! I didn't know why I felt sleepy though… I was so relaxed it scared me. I was resisting the urge to press my body more closely to my elder brothers... I felt like I needed more skin to connect with, I wanted him to hug me more closely… It was strange that he lured me in… Like I had no mind of my own I brushed a hair from Itachi's sleeping form…

He must have fallen asleep after I did. I gazed upon his face with kind eyes. I could not look away, but then my eyes settled on the lines that were sketched on his face. The scars…

I suddenly felt that urge again… The bad one… The more that I looked at them the more enraged I got. I slowly got out of his hands and bolted when I got lose. I ran up the stairs to his computer and flung myself across his bed. I sat up over near the computer ejecting the CD. Perfect…

I sprinted over to my room and planted the info into the CD drive waiting for it to download. When it did I scanned over the addresses. Kakashi Hatake, found it! This way if he could escape me then I could just kill him at his house… I also plugged in my IPod Touch to save the address's onto my notes. When I was done I pulled it out and smiled.

"Now what to do, what to do? Axe? No. Strangle. I'm to small." I started to pace back and forth planning my day. I have used up most my good idea's! Wait! I looked over and saw out of the corner of my eye the traditional Katana that my past ancestor had used a long while ago. I jumped on my bed and took it down staring at it as I sit down. I drew the sword out from it case studying it. Blood.

There was dried blood at the tip of the Katana and all along the side. Looks like I'm not the first to use this. I rubbed my hand on the tip of the blade to see if it was sharp and imedditly withdrew it. I looked at my sliced finger. Ouch. Yep, this weapon with do me good… I put my finger in my mouth licking the blood like most people do when they get a cut and then put the Katana back in its holder. I walked over to my closet finding my usual killing disguise. I pulled out my black quote and unzipped it to put the weapon inside of it. I zipped it back up when I heard someone coming up the stairs.

I picked up a black shirt instead and pretended that I was looking for some new clothing. After all we slept a whole 24 hours in one pair of clothing.

"I woke up to my teddy bear missing." Itachi spoke with a cute smile as he walked into my room. He scanned what I was doing with his eyes still he just raised an eyebrow in question.

"Getting dressed. And I am not your teddy bear you Ketsunoana [Asshole]"

He gave a smirk and stood behind me inspecting my closet. My eyes wandered to the tip of the Katana that was stick out under the cloak. I stood in front of it.

"Why must you wear all black? If you must then at least wear a muscle shirt… Geez you will never get a boyfriend if you keep hiding your body…" Itachi spoke grabbing a muscle shirt from my closet passing it to me. I gave a grunt when he passed my also some skinny jeans.

"Wear this… If I see you dressed in anything else, I will dress you myself. Don't be so Goth for once." He spoke closing the closet and turning to me.

"Would you rather me be Emo?" I asked plainly.

"At least you could show of your body with tight shit, yes…" He spoke with a smile that made me blush. Kami, he was really dead set on me wearing tight clothes… Did he want me to get married so bad so he could kick me out of the house? Hahaha, he would never… He's so attached to me that if he saw me with any man he would pull out the chainsaw, then I won't be the only one running from the police…

"Fine… It's not like I'm going out anywhere do I don't understand why you want me to dress properly." He just gave a grin when I spoke.

"Otouto-kun, I thought you were going to be my boyfriend… So I have the right to see you dressed like that…" I remembered a couple nights ago when we fought about Seme's and Uke's so it made me laugh really hard as Itachi played around by bending on one knee pretending to propose to me.

"Will you marry me Sasuke Uchiha!!!!???" He spoke dramatically.

I pretended to think.

"No you Teme [Bastard] I hate you! I have been cheating on you with someone else!! Goodbye!!!" I spoke running over to my bed. Itachi just put on with of those smiles that drew me in. I kept looking at his lips and it bothered me to no end that I didn't know why. I mean he's my brother! Is this normal…?

"Sasuke you hurt me…" He said plainly hardly caring with his smile.

"Now get out of my room you pedophile so I can get changed!" I smirked at him as he leave flipping me off as he went through the door.

"Ya I know you want too!" I yelled chuckling.

When I was sure he was gone I looked down at the clothes in distain. How in the hell am I going to hide a katana in that? I picked up the clothes and put them on. When I was done changing I looked over in my mirror on the backside of the door just staring. Hmp, at least Kakashi can see my abs before he dies…

My body was greatly defined by these clothing, my ass was definitely showed off along with my chest. Kami, I sound like a girl…

"Ok what time is it?" I spoke to myself.

I looked over to my digital clock reading the time. 12:00pm. I am never going to sleep with Itachi again if he makes me so comfortable that I sleep THAT long! I walked over to my desk grabbing a pen. I wrote '5:00pm' on my hand. That's going to be the time I will head out to find Kakashi he always goes's to the book store around 5. Baka pervert restocking on porn…

I grabbed my complicated homework and ran downstairs. Itachi was sitting on island in the kitchen. I sprinted over to him and grabbed his attention by sitting on his lap. What? I felt that strange urge again. I want to be close to him. To be able to feel him hold me… It was so strange but I went with what my gut told me.

He eyes widened in shock as I planted my self on his lap putting my homework in front of me. I can kill flawlessly in a blink of and eye making sure every move I make dodges every camera, yet, a simple task of homework defeats me…

"Weasel you are now my teacher/cushion… I need help with my math…" He gave a smile and pulled up closer as I took out a pen from my skinny jeans. I started doing the math problems that I already know how to do and kept doing them till Itachi pointed out something.

He grabbed the pencil out of my hand and bent over me so he could see the paper.

"You forgot too carry over the 3…" He breathed on my neck. An unfamiliar reaction appeared. His breath was hot against my skin but sent a shiver down my spine. It felt weird… But in all truth I kind of liked it. He start telling me some tips but I was hardly paying attention to him. I scooted up higher getting a better position and as an effect Itachi made a strange sound.

"Are you okay Nii-san?" I asked with a brow raised. He just nodded and wrapped his left hand around my waist writing with his right. His grip was tight on me which I greatly appreciated as he started writing out the problems on a rough draft sheet.

"Well, you see here you keep forgetting to… um, carry your numbers when you are doing with type of problems…" He exhaled on my neck once again sending a shiver down my spine but I hid my shivers by moving my leg so he thought I just had adjusted my position.

I heard him grunt again when I moved.

"What? Am I to heavy??? Am I hurting you?" I panicked.

He gave a chuckle. "Don't worry you are as light as a feather I'm just trying to figure out these math problems for myself. Haha, they have me stumped…" I gave a smile. How about I do some work before his brain explodes…

I took the pen back and started taking his advice carrying the numbers and flying through the worksheet. Every once in a while I looked back at Itachi who had his eyes closed. Was he resting or was he still tired? I don't think I could sleep for a week after the stunt we pulled yesterday.

I kept grabbing papers from every subject and when I was done and I was about to get off of him I felt his other arm hook around my waist. I looked around to see him smile innocently.

"Stay here for a sec. Since I helped you, you have to help me with some police reports…" He laughed raising an eyebrow. I looked over to the stoves clock and I heaved a sigh. Its 4:30pm… I really wanted to feel him hug me for a while but I have a murder the witness before to much information about me gets out.

"Itachi I really have to meet with a friend on IM… Can I help you later?" I asked with a small smile.

His enticing slowly faded but then was replaced with a different one.

"It's okay." He spoke as I jumped off of him.

I scurried upstairs.

Itachi POV

Shit!!! I looked down at the trouble maker of the situation. I had a very painful erection that was throbbing in my pants… This is most defiantly the worst pocket rocket I have ever had. Sasuke was practically asking for me to fuck him. His nice rounded ass just sat there on top of me. I didn't want him to leave! It had felt so good; my arms reacted on their own pulling back to me. I tried to get up slowly looking down at my big fella.

"You are going to get me in so much trouble aren't you?" I spoke to my lower regions. I gave a sigh as I walked to the hallway bathroom. I took my clothes off and headed to the shower. I turned the shower onto hot and then examined my problem. I swear it was like I was having sex or something! It grew painfully as Sasuke moved around!

I got in the hot shower thinking of Sasuke.

I thought I felt Sasuke shiver… I wanted so badly for him to love me back! I started working on my genital while imagining what could have happened down there.

As he was bending over on the table as he called for me… I pounded him so fast and hard he begged for me. Watching him scream in pleasure… It was so corrupted to think this way but I did not care at all.

After awhile of imagining Sasuke being pounded I came yelling his name. I was breathing heavily as I turned the shower off. At least I took care of my big fella. I guess this is what you get from being celibate for 8 years…

Maybe I can spend the night with him watching a movie of something. The killer said they were tired, so maybe I can spend a couple nights with Sasuke instead of running around looking at dead bodies!

I walked out of the bathroom after I threw my clothes in the hamper next to the door to get some comfortable clothes on.

When Sasuke's done talking to his friend on IM it will just him and I tonight. I can't wait!

3rd person POV

While the ecstatic Itachi was getting dressed the young raven was preparing. The boy went over to his closet slamming it open grabbing the black cloak. He reached inside of it pulling out his family's Katana. He took the string near the handle of the deadly weapon tying it to his left side. After he was finished he quickly got some black eyeliner smudging it under his eyes to make his signature black tears. He then gave a smile before he added his crimson contacts on his eyes so he could look even more deadly.

He gave a huff and ran to the window. He pushed it open and stepped on a smaller roof connected to the house under the window. He then jump off of that and ran near the front door grabbing his skate board.

Believe it or not it was getting dark out very early in the afternoon. The boy speeded quickly away from the house so he would not get caught.

'Kakashi Hatake…' He thought as it started to sprinkle rain. After a few minutes of him riding it was starting to pour. Lightning flashed, thunder roared as the shivering winds blew so hard moutin would bow by it power. Great day for killing right?

He rested by an old bookstore where the so called famous porn writer sold his books. The raven stared at his watch.

5:01pm

He looked over to see a silver figure with a huge green raincoat run toward the book store. The boy gave a sigh when the unsuspecting teacher sat down on one of the many wooden chairs of the bookstore pulling out his make-out paradise novel. This was going to take awhile…

**Somewhere else…**

A cloaked figure stalked down a young man who was taking a walk to get groceries. The figure moved with elegancenot making a sound. The boy was around 17 and was counting his money. Yet the money was no interest to the figure. The boy strutted along the sidewalk in front of an ocean view.

When the boy was in the hot zone the figure zoomed in on his target running towards him. A knife was drawn from the killer pocket stabbing it into the back of the young boy. A wail that echoed throughout the sea-side signaled the death of a barely started life…

**Where Sasuke is…**

The raven strolled on his skateboard behind perverted man. The gray haired teacher strolled along the empty town quietly. Ever since the murders have been going on most people tended to stay off the streets in fear that they might be next... The teacher looked behind him anxiose with a fear that he might be followed. He started a fast pace every once in a while glancing back. He started to hear the sound of something rolling… The sound increased more and more every second he jogged in attempt of distancing himself from the sound. Farther he ran towards his house trying to shake the sound off of him. It wasn't working and it took another 20 minutes to get to his house.

He looked back and forth as he started to run the thunder mimicking his steps. Lightning flashed as he used his book to shield the rain from his eyes. The sound grew louder. Too loud… He started running toward a shortcut to his house. He took a sharp turn towards the cow field speeding by the black and white mammals as his stomach clenched in fear. The sound stopped.

He went a little slower and turned around to make sure he was alright but instead saw the face of his killer. The young boy who always sat in the back of the class, the young boy who's brother was the head of his own investigation, and the one who sawed of the leg and arm of the two hookers… Sasuke Uchiha.

And with that the young teen only clad with a black mussel shirt and skinny jean pulled the sword out of its harness raising it high in the sky as only the feeble gods and the flash of lightning witness him strike down beheading his grey haired teacher…

**At the home of the Uchiha's…**

Itachi gave a yawn when he looked through some movies he and Sasuke could watch for the rest of the afternoon the accursed beeper from hell rang… He rolled his eyes walking towards the maddening piece of machinery. He picked it up and read.

'Here now. Two murders. Both from Crying Killer.' He stuffed the deafening beeper and stuck it in his pocket as he grabbed the essentials for the case. He looked down at my outfit. 'Am I going to make this my new fashion trend?' He thought as he looked down at his sweatpants and unsophisticated blue button-up shirt.

He took his keys and ran out the door and then running back in grabbing a jacket. He set off again towards his car. He gave a puff at the cold rainy weather. He slid into his car turning on the heat.

'Why does the always happen when Sasuke is being cuddlier…? I mean this is most likely the only time he will ever embrace me and give in to my arms during my whole existence!' He yelled within his own mind.

The location of both murder downloaded into his GPS. When the connection that linked his car to the radar of the headquarters was finished Itachi peeked down at where he was driving.

"First I will go to the sea-side then go to this small farm…" He spoke to himself.

Itachi arrived no sooner than 5 minutes to the crime scene. He looked around noticing it was a fairly peaceful town, one in which he would think the killer would not choose for it did not have much cover and the streets are very well lit.

Itachi walked over beside Naruto as the blond looked down at the body.

"He's about 16. I would guess maybe 17…" Naruto spoke with a glum face. He turned to the older raven raising an eyebrow questioning him for what he thought.

"Maybe, but I would think the killer might have been more brutal, and I thank Kami that its not." Itachi spoke as he walked over to the body looking at the lines on the boys face symbolizing bloody tears.

"I wonder what weapon was used… It seems to me that a high tech knife such as an Army knife or a more barbaric utensil was not used in the attack… No sign of torture, just a simple stab wound…" Itachi examined the lines more closely. He stuck his hand in the air signaling for someone to get him a swab or clippers. Naruto handed him the swab but when he handed him the clipper Itachi didn't take them unspoken showing that he didn't need them. He took the swab running it down one of the line imprinted on the victims face.

"I want this tested for any type of metal material and has anyone found any numbers?" Itachi asked standing up. The other policemen and Naruto shook their heads and shrugged saying that they didn't see any.

The elder Uchiha sighed.

"Naruto-bucho, get in my car so we can go to the other scene together…" Naruto nodded as they both ran to Itachi's car.

'If the killer was young then he had to be 16 or older for them to be able to drive. They had to drive or I wouldn't know how they could get from this spot to the other location in one night…' Itachi contemplated.

They both slid in the black corvette and took off toward the next scene. Naruto was tapping his leg showing the he was eager to see the next crime.

When they arrived at the bucolic cattle farm the farmer was freaking out when the cops where trying to figure out what happened. 'He most likely found a body instead of cow shit…' Itachi chuckled to himself.

Naruto walked toward the middle of the field were some cops blocked off the scene not to ruin evidence.

"What do we have here?" Itachi asked running after Naruto.

They all stood around in the rain over a dead headless body. Itachi looked over at the missing head. It was their only witness. Itachi gave a grunt as he bent down next to the now maskless face of their witness.

"There are two numbers carved in the mans face…" Itachi spoke taking his note pad out of his pocket.

The numbers where two 12's, one on each cheek. Almost gagging Itachi looked over at neck where the head was severed. It was a clean cut straight through…

'Only a blade could do that. And in a place like this it was probably a katana, most families keep their ancestors swords as a sign of respect. It was almost too clean… This kid must be from a direct line of past ninja or has have training with swords…' Itachi considered.

When Itachi saw that the others were searching for signs of metal Itachi stopped them.

"Don't even bother… Katana are renowned for the sharpest blade along with specialized steel called "Tamahagane" which consist of combinations of hard, high carbon steel and tough, low carbon steel. There High-carbon steel is harder and able to hold a sharper edge than low-carbon steel. Having a small amount of carbon will allow the steel to be more malleable, making it able to absorb impacts without breaking but becoming blunt in the process causing no remains of metal left within the victim. The blade is excessively sharp and strong to be chipped unless hit against something much harder than bone…" He spoke as if reading from a history book.

Everyone around the Uchiha watch in awe as the information came through his lips. He looked around at them in question.

"What?" He asked. They just shrugged.

He shook his head walking away.

"Naruto-bucho, come on! You are sleeping at my house tonight! O and you guys send those numbers to Shikamaru!" He yelled over the rain unlocking his car Naruto running after him. They drove to Itachi's home in silence. When they got there they ran to the front door taking cover from the buckets of rain.

Naruto POV

I looked around the interesting home with a smirk.

"Nice house you guy here Itachi…" I babbled.

He gave a smile also. He looked around and gave a frown. Then looked over by the stairs.

"Is my little brother taking a shower again?" He commented.

I chuckled.

"Maybe he just likes to stay clean… I can get him if you want and tell him about the murder…" He waved me a yes as he started making some coffee for us. I sprinted up the stairs when I saw the young man in a towel walk into his room. I didn't bother knocking and went in.

"Yo fluffy, Itachi wants you to know about the murders that happened today…" I spoke as he jumped back in shock. He gave me the Uchiha glare.

"You scared the living shit out of me Dobe! And what do you by murder's??" I beamed as I walked over to him.

"Well the Crying Killer made two murders… One in a field and the other on the sea-side…" His eyes questioned me.

"Yep it was weird, two in one day that kids on a roll…" I emphasized.

He gave me a half smile and walked over to his dresser screeching for some clothes so I took the chance to look around. Black…Black…Black…Slipknot… More black… Huh?

"Whats that?" I pointed over to a katana hanged above his bed. I walked over to the sword about to pick it up but Sasuke slapped my hand out of the way.

"It's my ancestors, don't touch…" He nagged me.

I gave a pout as he walked back to what he was doing.

"Well what is that red design on the front. I pointed to what looked like a smudged design.

"Um… It's the Uchiha crest next to a… uh… Dragon…" I just nodded and walked over to him.

"How old are you I spoke examining his body. He looked around my age maybe and he was hot! I know I shouldn't be hitting on Itachi-sama's little brother but I could not help myself. His body was perfect… I looked down to his but then back to his eyes.

"Um… 16… Why?" My world crashed… No!!!! He was so sexy its not fair!! This is a kid I could see myself having a very good time dating. But if I ever did him it would be classified as rape… I frowned.

"Because you're cute…" I didn't know what I was saying! I could not believe I spoke that out loud!

He flushed. After all a man saying you are cute while you are only wearing a towel low on your waist was a little embarrassing…

"Goodnight…" I uttered as I walked out of his room. I walked downstairs to where Itachi was sat down drinking some coffee. He looked behind him and picked up my cup on the table handing it to me as I sat down next to him. We watched movies all night after that and fell asleep upright on the couch…

**The next day…**

Sasuke POV

I woke up in the morning with hardly any sleep. I was think about my new foe. They have the nerve to challenge me? Or do they worship what I do? I don't understand why they would want to help! I don't understand what their motive is. I jumped out of ben and slid into my computer chair. I have all of the files and map to their systems so I think I might be able to pull this off. I need to play with them. I need to find away where the killer would have to come out… Something to draw them in… I knew what I had to do…

I hacked into the connection to Itachi's beeper and got to work. I sent a message to the beeper.

'Uchiha Itachi. I know how to contact you. Do not bring the police. I admire your work of trying to catch me. I would like to hand you the next clue personally. I will know if there are cop cars around. I will also show you my new signature. Be there in 20 minutes. Now.' I typed quickly. I moved onto the next step.

I hacked into his GPS send a location which he will drive to. This way I know he will contact back up because it is protocol. Then I can attempt to see if the copy of me is in the law enforcement. I suspected this because of how he got my signature down perfectly. I cut into the cheek sideways and the pull it down. Only someone who was in my investigation would know how I did it. So Walla! Perfect copy of me and perfect plan. Now I just need to convince Itachi to let me take the spy helicopter to watch him as he waits. The copy will come… After all he will most likely want to see me…

I sent a location by the harbor where not many people go to. I sent it to his car.

Itachi was freaky out down stairs telling Naruto what was going on he called for back up as I planed and explained the situation.

That's when I ran downstairs acting innocent.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"The Crying Killer wants to meet your brother!" Naruto yelled.

"I swear this kid must be nuts if he think he could get away after showing themselves to me." Itachi spoke pacing.

Naruto was as giddy as a school girl. "So you think you can catch him?" He asked.

"Well yes, but I'm not sure if he kill me first…" Itachi said frowning.

I butted in.

"If you are going then I have the right to watch you! Can I go up in the helicopter with Neji when he go's hawk eye and makes sure nothing happens?"

Naruto answered for him.

"Sure, kiddo! We will wave hi to you when we catch him!" He yelled.

I gave him a hug and grabbed Itachi's key and took a hold of my Nii-san hand. The fast I find this guy the better.

I ran out to Itachi's car and the two adults followed. We got in and the GPS kicked in as I planed.

"At least we know he's smart enough to give us the location. I was thinking he was going to send me it on my beeper…" My brother spoke turning on the car flying out of the driveway towards the headquarters. After a while when it was time for me and Naruto to leave my Nii-san we got out but Itachi gave me a quick kiss and told me that he loved me and that he would be back soon.

Naruto and I went up to headquarters getting all the units to stay at least 10 miles away from the area. Then Naruto turned over to me.

"I will be in a different helicopter than you okay?" I nodded and he ran out of the room leaving me with Neji the pilot of the helicopter. He was quiet so I didn't have to worry about getting distracted from my plan.

We went up to the top floor and something in my stomach felt off. I didn't know what it was but ignored it. Neji and I got in the helicopter and started to fly over to the location.

On the radio you could here Itachi saying that he was at the location right now. I gave a smirk. Perfect.

We flew in the sky around the perimeter and I looked out for any sneak who will try to see me. I am quite popular aren't I. I grunted when I didn't see anyone… Where are they???

But out of the corner out of my eye I saw it. The copy of me… It was amazing. It was great! I finally found out! I looked down at awe with a smirk as I gazed upon the subject of my desire…

Naruto Uzumaki…

EXTRA LONG chapter! I did this because I miss calculated what chapter I was going to do the sex scene which would be chapter 6? Yes. So I had to fit two chapters in one so think of this as 4 chapters in two days… Gawd!! I need slow down… Not! I love you all!

Ja ni!

But what really makes me feel good and write faster is when I get awesome comments! And that's why I have been writing so much because all of the nice guesses you guys give me!! I love it when you tell me about how you thought that this was going to happen or that was going to happen and what you might think will happen next! So enjoy!!

Itasasu95

Zenth


	6. The Tricks and the Sparks

"The Crying Killer"

Chapter 6

"The Tricks and the Sparks"

I stared smiling at the blond. He was hiding in the shadows trying not to be seen. I gave a chuckle, stupid man… After about 20 more minutes Itachi still stood there waiting. Then once more I gazed at my duplicate. He was getting impatient. I decided to end their misery. I pulled out my IPod Touch sending a message to Itachi's beeper.

Itachi POV

Where in the hell was that kid!!!?? I swear when he comes I am going to give him a piece of my mind!! I gave a sigh and looked up at the helicopter where Neji gave me a smirk and Sasuke looked like laughing. He was bent down. Was I really that funny? I heard my beeper and automatically picked it up and read the message.

'I am not that stupid. Did you think I would come up to you and wave hi? Not coming you unintelligent weasel.' Did he just call me weasel!?!?!?!? I hate my name!!!!!!! So everyone got all set up for nothing! I freaked out just for someone to call me an unintelligent weasel!!? I put my hand on my head and did the signal to the helicopter for everyone to back down. I kicked a nearby soda can like a soccer ball across the road.

I started walking back to my car with a pout almost crushing my beeper in my hand. I swear one day I'm going to be the next killer if I have to put up with all this shit… I drove back to the headquarters and walked in as everyone looked at me. I walked into a room where no investigator would go. To Danzo's office…

Danzo pretty much owned all of Konoha… He was also the biggest jerk you could meet… Everyone sucks up to him… Except me...

"Why did you call of the police…?" The asshole sneered.

I picked up my beeper and slammed it on his desk.

"That piece of shit." I answered. He turned around to his desk picking up the beeper reading the message. He just gave a smirk and handed it back to me.

"So the stupid kid is not so stupid after all…" Danzo acknowledged.

I stuck the beeper back into my pocket ready to walk out. Danzo liked to keep things plain and simple. As soon as give him an answer, I get to go… I also liked it that way.

I was stilled pissed off as I walked out of his office. After all, the Crying Killer called me a fucking weasel!! What the hell?!? I was determined to keep myself angry all day so that I didn't have to deal with anyone till a beautiful raven had wrapped his arms around me. Sasuke had come up behind me succeeding to scare the living crap out of me. This kid could be the perfect FBI agent. I didn't even hear him! I turned around and picked him up over my shoulder playfully walking to my car. Sasuke just laughed as I pretended to act serious while carrying him. After we were a couple steps near the car Sasuke forced me to put him down as he laughed. A huge smile spread across my face as I gazed upon him.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled from beside me. He started walking over with his usual foxy smile. And as always the moment is ruined…

Sasuke smile grew even more as Naruto appeared next to us. Sasuke ran over giving a fist pound to Naruto then turning to me with pleading eyes. In other words Sasuke was asking if he could have dinner with us…

"Fine…" Naruto seemed to get the drift and walked over to me looking me up and down.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Just seeing if you really looked like a weasel…" He ran behind Sasuke before I had the chance to punch him. Why did the word about me being a stupid weasel had to spread….????

Sasuke got into the back of the car while Naruto sat on the passengers side. I started up the car when Sasuke brightened up my day once again.

He was behind me so he leaded over and stuck his arms around me with a kiss on my temple laughing. "Don't worry Nii-san, you may be a weasel but you are my lovable huggable weasel." He said laughing as Naruto raised an eyebrow with a smile.

I drove home along with both the children. I was counting Naruto as a child because he sure acted like one. Though Sasuke was a kid he only acted like a kid on purpose. His humor was dry most of the time and he acted more mature. It's just that he knows when I am upset so he acts like he was when he was 7 to make me laugh. He thinks that I loved him more when he was young but I loved him just as much when he was 6. To others it would be deemed as disgusting to feel that way about a young boy who is your little brother. But no matter what others think I have always loved him and always will…

I pulled into the drive way and everyone got out but right before I got out of the car my beeper buzzed.

'Cracked the code. Lab. Shikamaru. Now' I gave a huge angry sigh before I put my keys back into the car.

"Yo, you two!!" They both turned around to me.

"I am needed at forensics! Watch my little brother Naruto!" Naruto nodded as I pulled out into the street heading towards forensics.

Naruto POV

I gave a smile as Itachi left. I felt quite sad that I didn't get to see the Crying Killer today but I guess I should have expected the kid to be smart enough to evade police not walk right to them. Sasuke opened the door for both of us grinning. This kid was hot! I mean now that his older brother was not here I could have a chance with him. I was way older than him but I was thinking about it since last time and I really did not care.

I took a step closer to him as he turned to me.

"Hey Naruto, I want to show you something in my room!" He gave a smirk grabbing my hand. I shrugged. Why not? So I let him bring me to his room with a smile.

When I got in he let go of me and went silent.

"Shut the door…I don't want the incents smell to go out the door…" I did as I was told and heard a little click when the door was shut, not the usual click. I raised an eyebrow but ignored it. Sasuke walked over to his bed standing up giving me a nice view of his butt as he stood up on his tip toes. I didn't really notice what he grabbed until he was coming towards me again.

My breath hitched when I saw the katana case in his hand. Oh my god was he going to show me his family katana. That's so cool.

When he got close enough he turned his back to me as he unsheathed the katana. I was waiting for him to turn around when he spoke.

"Naruto-kun?" His voice was now deep but it turned me on.

I beamed at the sexy boy in front of me. "Yes?"

"I really do not like it when people try to take my fame…"

I felt really uncomfortable. What was he talking about?

"Wa?"

"I said…" He turned around to me with the katana unsheathed as I fear built up in my stomach.

On the katana was a dark substance that worried me a lot. Was that blood?

"Pretending to be me was not a good idea…" Everything snapped back into place within my mind. He… He was…

"You're the Crying Killer!" I yelled in shock.

He gave a smirk as he pressed the tip of the bloodied katana to my neck. My breath was becoming sharp. But then instead of fear, I felt…aroused?

I sighed in relief for some odd reason and as soon as he saw the fear disappear from my eyes he lowered the katana from my neck. I think he admired it.

All I knew was that I had a boner. There he was… The Crying Killer, the one person that I not only admire but he is a boy who to me had no flaws. I took a step toward him making him confused. The boy who enticed me… He was perfect… And I wanted him to be mine. He was very confused when I relaxed completely and he took a step back.

He seemed to settle himself down as he put the katana back into its sheath. He turned to me with a pout.

He then put the katana down on his computer chair and then walking over to sit on his bed.

"You're lucky that I like you…"

I smiled as I walked over sitting down next to the Uke. I one of my hands on his leg moving it up and down. He gave me a sexy look that made horny as hell.

I also moved closer to the raven wrapping my other arm around him like I was in a movie theater or something.

"You like me?" I retaliated to the comment.

"Yes, I actually like you a lot…" The boys face changed as he gave me predatory look. I encouraged him so do what he was thinking.

"Then show it…" I dared him. He seemed shy even with his look but I rubbed my hand over his member to show him what I wanted. He didn't refuse so he went along with it.

The raven moved his body so that he was sitting on my lap. My member throbbed as I slowly snaked my arms around the raven's waist.

Sasuke was facing towards me with his lips parted as my hands traveled down from his hips to his perfect ass. He leaned forward breathing on my neck before he kissed it genteelly as he supported himself by put one hand on each side of me putting me down onto the bed. I shivered and started putting my hand down the back of his pants earning me a mew from the pale teen. I took my other hand pulling Sasuke's face toward me and attacked his lips.

His arms went up around my neck as he scooted up so his ass was right over my dick wrapping his knees around me as I laid on the bed. I licked his bottom lip pleading for entrance as he opened the gates to I could battle his pink tongue sending swarms of pleasure flowing through me. My heart pounded not because of the situation… But I think it was him… I pulled him even closer as our tongues battled for dominance. He tasted sweet like candy but even more tempting… After I won the battle I felt him let me take control which made me feel great!

One of his hands fell down from my neck as he stood up above me on his knees directing his hand down cupping my member. I tried to hold it back but let out a breathless moan. He started massaging it as I started sucking on his neck leaving strawberry mixed purple love marks on his skin. He mewed in my ear turning me on even more making me as hard as my dick could be. He gave a smirk as he looked down.

"You're big…" He complemented me.

I grinned as I just nodded. He backed away from me leaving me inadequate with the feeling of emptiness. But then he got off the bed and pulled my arm so I would sit up. He started taking off his plain black shirt sharing the sight of his small and muscled waist along with his delicious nipples. When I tried to lean forward to him he pushed me back. He pushed open my legs with a daring smile. He better not think I was going to be the uke...

Then he started unbuttoning my pants and when taking them off also took my underwear off also. My member stunned him by the size. It was 8inchs at least. He pulled me upright and toward him more before he surprised me my licking the head of my member. I gasped which only made his grin increase. My member started to throb in pain as he teased me with his tongue and I threw my head back.

"Ugh Sasuke… Please… Go ahead kid… I'm begging you...." I pleaded.

And with that he put his whole mouth over my member deep throating it causing me to moan loudly. I stuck my hands in his hair as he started going up and down sucking on my member and once and a while just working on the head. I felt the hot feeling in my stomach building up. But then he took his mouth off my hard-on. I looked at him in shock. But I was feeling so good!

He stood up and removed his skinny jeans revealing his perfect ass and his about 7inch dick. But what I focused on the cheeks. I pulled him over quickly making him sit on my lap almost penetrating him right there, at least I tried to… He pouted and looked over at me.

"Not yet… And plus you still have your shirt on…" Spoke as he turned towards me undoing my tie slowly kissing my neck sending my nerves crazy. I did the same but just adding more hickies onto his pale slender neck as he started undoing my dress shirt. When it was off and thrown across the room he picked up my hand sticking it into his mouth covering two fingers with lubricant. When he was done he took my hand putting one finger into his pucker. He moaned loudly as I took it from here. I started going in and out stretching him. After I thought he was ready I put two fingers scissoring him as he moaned in pleasure.

I didn't bother preparing him further. I need him now. I took out my fingers and replaced it with my dick before he could refuse. He yelled as I gasped at how tight he was. This kid must have done this before by the way he acts but he is as tight as a virgin. I switched positions by pushing his back onto the bed and putting his legs around my waist pounding into him ruthlessly. He screamed in pleasure and pain as I went in and out of his cute hole. When I found the spot I his it with all I had making him mew and moan. Hitting his prostate again and again I moaned as I made sure my whole shaft was engulfed into his ass. I never felt so good in my life. I started to form a feeling that I had not witnessed before… It was a desire that made him mine, that kept him as mine. He was mine… At least he was going to be…

Then unexpectedly he pushed me at a angle making my back hit the bed and started to ride me taking control of the situation. I guided him putting my hands on his hips helping him move. He's so young but was so tempting. I would be charged for rape if anyone got wind of this. But honestly I did not care… I had claimed him. He was going to love me and come to me for everything after this… Killing together, fucking together, cuddling, laughing, everything…

I started to feel hot in my lower regions and became close. I saw that Sasuke was going to need to help so with one hand I guided him and with the other started pumping him. The need grew and grew till I came inside of him with a yelp hitting his prostate making him cum as well. He rode out the orgasm before lying on top of me, my now limp member sliding out.

He looked over at me with pink tinted cheeks and I flipped him once again on his back straddling him I pinned his arms over his head licking and biting his neck. He moaned every time. It was music to my ears as the only think I wanted was to taste every part of him. I bit his ear softly and then went back to his lips claiming them as mine. His taste drew me in so much that I kissed him till his lips were red and puffy. But when I was about to back away he moved his legs once more around my waist and stuck his arms around my neck kissing me. I was not the one to decline a boy like this so I let him do as he pleased. When he was done I looked over at his digital clock that was on his computer desk and my eyes widened.

8:24pm…

Shit, Itachi will be home any minute. To Sasuke's surprise I let go of him picking up our clothes and signaled him to follow. I walked down to the hallway shower and threw our clothes in as Sasuke walked behind me. I turned the shower and kissed him when he least expected it causing him to jump as I chuckled.

We both got in the shower washing of when I decided to voice my statement… More like order…

"You're going to be my boyfriend Sasuke…" He started stuttering not knowing what to say.

"But-but, your, you, you are way older than me! And well Itachi's partner…" He spoke.

I pulled him closed to me. I'm stubborn as hell and that's not going to stop me.

"I don't care your brother can deal with it and so what? Just don't tell anyone we are having sex…" I grinned as I spoke.

"Fine…" He spoke with a small smile.

We got washed up in silence until Sasuke spoke when we were done.

"Naruto? I am doing a killing tomorrow would you like to accompany me?" He asked more like a grown up than the boy I just fucked. Suddenly it was like everything about him changed. His voice sounded more grown up and his stance turned from innocent to deadly… Like he had a mask on the whole time I was talking to him and now he takes it off or the other way around, it unsettled me.

"Sure!" But he is still in fact my boyfriend.

"Great." He said as he was finish getting his clothes on.

"Ya great…" I watched him as he walked out of the bathroom.

Sasuke POV

Brilliant… It all worked out perfectly… All I had to do was act innocent and young to get him into bed, fuck him, and then he's my bitch… That incompetent bastard actually became of use. At least I don't have to run around on my skateboard anymore… I have new transportation and an inside man. To think, that someone with his degree of knowledge could fall so easily as a dim-witted brainless idiot. I gave a chuckle as I heard Itachi pull up into the drive way.

I would not tell him about Naruto and I… Itachi walked in looking terribly tired and fell back onto the couch as soon as he walked in. I bet he went through a lot of stress today… I walked over and sat next to his unmoving body that lay on the couch.

"I am going to make dinner, what do you want to eat Itachi?" I said smiling. I almost never needed to act for Itachi as I did with Naruto. Itachi was different and I could tell him almost anything… Except when I have those thoughts in my head, the things that are telling me to kill, that all I can do, act…

Naruto ran down after me seeing that Itachi was terribly tired and he sighed.

"Hey Itachi you look beat, how 'bout I head home so you can rest." He most likely means so he can rest after our little stunt. I had to admit I was tired a bit but I still wanted to make Itachi dinner after his long day. Anything to make him happy…

He just grunted hardly able to speak. I just gave a chuckle and walked into the kitchen preparing him a glass of tea with some Onigiri as Naruto waved and left. When I was done I walked over to him with a tray placing it on the coffee table smiling. He pushed himself up and took the tea.

"So how was your day Nii-san?" I asked politely. If Itachi was beeped in that means there was progress in the case, I wonder what they found out…

When he was done with his tea he gave me a smirk.

"Shikamaru-san found out the message… Something about school in which is even more of a clue that the killer is a teenager. All we need is the L. Plus it seems the message is much longer than we thought because so far we only have one word…"

I looked down. So they found it all out already… I should have made the clues longer… I need to act quickly. I can't give myself too much time… I need to end this quickly and for that to happen I need to kill a certain someone…

"Does that mean you can rest Nii-san?" I asked propping him up on a pillow.

He gave a sigh looking up to me with kind but tired eyes.

"That means I will be even busier…" Sorry Itachi but you need a break…

"You know that I love you right?" He raised a eyebrow.

"Of course…"

"Then forgive me." I stuck my pointer finger and middle finger into the side of his neck hitting a pressure point, hence, knocking him out. There are two things about being a killer that is useful. 1) You know where all the major blood vessels are and know where all pressure points are that cause pain or knocks people out.

I put my arms under his body lifting him up with a lot of struggle. And 2) I need to be able to lift the bodies… So let's say I may look scrawny but I have hidden muscles…

I worked my way up the stairs grunting complaining to myself as I whispered that he was too heavy for his own good.

I dragged him to his bedroom and then threw him on the bed breathing heavily. I better put him in his PJ's… I walked over to one of his drawers taking out a plain white shirt and some silk boxers. Hahaha, I would never guess that he was a very sexual person… That or he just likes some light things to sleep in.

I walked over back to Itachi and started to undress him but when I removed his boxers my heart skipped a beat. I felt a sexual urge overcome me along with the fact that my eyes would not leave his member… Why was I feeling this way. He was my brother I have seen him naked many time when we were little… I felt shy and turned on by it… But I was afraid to feel this way about anyone, especially my brother. I put his boxers on quickly then tucking him in. It was getting dark out and I wanted to raid the pill cabinet…

I walked out going to the hall walking into the bathroom opening the pill cabinet grabbing some painkillers. I want to be able to rest. I never sleep anymore. I honestly don't want to feel that urge tomorrow. I don't want to kill… I don't need to hear him tonight…

I swallowed down about 7 pills and walked into my room not bothering to get out of my clothes and lay down on my bed.

I closed my eyes trying to force sleep on myself.

I fell into a sleep that felt different. I fell back into the emptiness that I try to avoid. His voice rang through my head… The scenes…

_(Scenes and voices is in Italics)_

"_Hello Sasuke…"He walked over to my bedroom door._

"Get out of my head…"

"_I've wanted to show you something…"He stepped over to me._

"Never will I forget…"

"_Let's play a game…"He slid his hands onto my shoulders._

"I need to kill…"

"_A game! What kind of game??" I yelled excitedly._

"The feeling won't go away…"

"_I like you a lot, you know that don't you?" The pale hand and reached over to my young face._

"No!"

I bolted out of my sleep drenched in sweat taking deep and quick breaths. I jumped out of my bed a little dizzy as the results of the pills. I plopped myself down on my computer chair pulling out a big note pad from one of my drawers. I immediately took a pen scribbling down the blue prints that was imprinted into my mind. A smile had grown on my face. I heard myself laugh but it sounded faint to my ears.

This feeling will go away forever when I am done… But first I need to make others feel pain… And with that I got to work on my new project. Sometimes one person is not enough…

* * *

Hahahahahaha you guys are about to see the real reason why Sasuke kills. And have you guys noticed that I write all of the times that Sasuke is in the act of killing like slicing someone's throat cutting of legs and you know that stuff its all in 3rd person POV? I got at least 1… 2…3….about 4 surprises for you guys…. ALSO SORRY THAT IT WAS LATE MOST OF THE TIME I WRITE TWO CHAPTERS A DAY!! SORRY!


	7. Double trouble couple…

The Crying Killer

Chapter 7

Double trouble couple…

A/N You guys are making me feel bad. T_T I used to have more than one person that comments on every chapter… SHOULD I TAKE OUT THE SEX SCENE SHOULD I CHANGE ANYTHING??? DID I DO ANYTHING WRONG??? I JUST WANT THIS BOOK TO BE GOOD!!! Plz tell me or yell at me to take something out or add something cuz I want you guys to be happy!

Itachi POV

I woke up a little light headed but it took me at least a minute to realize what had happened. Ohhhh, he was dead!!!!! I jumped out of my bed looking down at myself seeing that I was changed and in my room. How the fuck did he get me up here? I knew I was pretty heavy… Then I blushed when I imagined my little brother undressing me… I wonder… Wait! No Itachi you can not think of that! I was mad at him I had to stay angry.

I looked down at my watch and found out that it a 2:00pm. I gave a sigh and ran into Sasuke's room. He wasn't there. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a note on his desk. I went over to it and picked it up.

'Don't kill me. I went out with Naruto. Getting ice cream. Yum. P.S Shikamaru called and wanted you to go to a murder scene at 34th street. Call my cell when you wake up.'

I crumpled up the note and walked out of his room. Ooooohooooo I'm going to kill him alright…

I ran back into my bedroom and went through my drawers grabbing a plaid causal shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans my Emo little brother bought me…

I walked over to my little table that sat beside my bed and grabbed my cell and car keys running out of the house. Time to call Sasuke…

Sasuke POV

I was sat on Naruto's shoulder as I placed my homemade device on the second body which was hidden. The man was going to be hanged on a high tree. I already ripped out his heart and carved my signature in his face with Naruto's help. I was feeling accomplished and happy as hell. I didn't feel any emptiness that most of the time fills my body. I didn't hear his voice and I felt great!

Naruto was giving me a boost so I climb up the tree to hang the body pretty high up. When I got up to the top of the tree where no one could see me I tied the body up. I took my device I had made last night and stuck it on the rope. I gave a smile as I was about to climb down.

'**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend, No way, no way, think you need a new one…'** Well that was an embarrassing ring tone… I should have never let Sakura play with my phone…

I started falling out of the tree but catching myself on a branch before I hit the ground. I started breathing heavily as I pulled myself back up and answered my phone.

"H-hello?" I stuttered.

"_Sasuke you are so dead! A-and are you alright??? You sound like you just ran a mile…"_

I composed myself as I got down from the tree with Naruto's help.

"Ya, I'm fine. Um- I just got in a fight with some kids who don't like me… Naruto is awesome. I feel better around him now…" I lied. Well there is an excuse for not only for me breathing up a storm, but it will get him worried instead of angry at me...

"_That does not help the fact that you knocked me out, you liar!! And by the way, how did get me upstairs…?" _Well how the hell can he tell I lied???

"Um… I had Naruto's help?" I asked as if he was stupid.

"_Whatever, get home now! You are so lucky that I have to go out to see the next murder! When you get home I will be there right after I check out the new kill. I better find you at the house when I get home!"_ He ordered.

I sighed as Naruto and I started walking away from the deserted park. It was cloudy and showed signs of rain so nobody was outside.

"Ya, ya, ya. Fine I will be there… I love you weasel…" I Murmured.

He paused before he spoke back.

"_I love you too…" _

"Buh bye…" I mumbled.

"_Bye…"_

I hanged up and Naruto bust into laugher and put his arm around me.

"I like your ringtone, love…" He kissed my on the forehead. I looked up about to argue but he just tongue kissed me before I had the chance. At least I have some help with my murders… I can deal with this. I kissed him till I pulled back and walked to his car as he grinned and followed.

When we got in he looked at me before he turned on the car.

"Tell me what that doohickey you put on the rope…" I just gave a grin. There are many things I can come up with, and this one was the best.

"It was a cell phone…" He looked at me baffled as I reached over and kissed him where his pulse was sending shivers down his spine. I want him to be surprised…

"No more questions…" I spoke with a smirk. He just nodded his head as he turned on the car driving back to my house. I had to admit, fucking him was the brightest thing I have done all week. Two murders in one day… It was perfect… I have now sent them the last number and I have put a message in the man's pocket that I just killed. Everything will soon be complete… tomorrow will be the day everything changes.

"Sasuke you're coming to my house…" Wa??? That's not part of the plan!

"U-Uh no… I have to get home…" I responded as I saw Naruto was not heading in the direction of my house.

He just gave a sly smirk and moved his hand to my thigh rubbing it. This can't happen! I needed to get some rest for tomorrow! How can I say no?

"I don't care. Your already going to get in trouble so who cares? We did it yesterday at your house… And at my house I have some toys…" My face turned bright red and my mouth gaped as I started to remember things that were locked inside of me.

"No! We can't!" I yelled at him.

"Don't worry Sasuke… It won't hurt…" _"Don't worry Sasuke… It won't hurt…" _The man's voice overlapped with Naruto's in my head bringing the emptiness back into my body. I just got rid of it… A-and I-I-I could not say no… The same fear ran through my body just like when I was 6.

"No toys please, Naruto…" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he sensed how uneasy I was. He put his hand on my shoulder with concern painted on his bright blue eyes…

"What's the matter…?" He Whispered. His face was taken over by confusion as we headed down his street.

"Nothing lets just not get home late…" I spoke with a small smile.

It's not like I would tell him… No matter how hard he pushed me…

Itachi POV

I grunted as I drove down to the murder scene. Why would Sasuke do that? Why was he out of breath? Most of the time I knew when he was lying, my big brother sense always kicked in. Unless I kicked it out. I gave a sigh as my thoughts where bolting into my brain. When he gets home I will get to the bottom of this…

I drove into a restaurant parking lot where the crime scene tape and officers where littered. I got out of my car locking it picking up my badge with was on the dashboard. I looked a lot like a civilian in this outfit so I might need it. I ducked under the tape having my badge out to any cop that wanted to slow me down. I arrived at the battered body… This was definitely the work of a psychopath… The sadistic killer had purposely made this body grueling. All the limbs where taken off of the female body. Her eyes held remnants of sand on them. I looked around to see a hand mark where they picked up the sand in the parking lot. The number 15 was carved into her forehead as I sneered.

That's when I saw that Shikamaru-san was standing next to me. Oh my fucking god the geek came out of his cave!!!

"That's the last number of our word. 15 is the letter L. It completes the word 'School"…"

He observed and pointed out.

"What is he trying to tell us Shikamaru-san?" I raised an eyebrow at him as he turned to me.

"Honestly, I don't know… Perhaps it's just the beginning of the message, or a location…" He answered.

I walked over to the body bending down looking over the body. It was pretty much clean other than a piece of evidence that could close our case…

I looked up at Shikamaru as he already held out a pair of tweezers to me. I bent over closely picking up a piece of long black hair from the girls neck. Shikamaru had a bag open for me as I placed it in. So our killer is a teenager with black hair… It's a female or a boy with very long hair… Someone that my little brother might hang out with. All the Emo kids have long black hair like him. I can get some names from him.

"The victim was blinded by sand and the cause of death must have been from blood loss. Her limbs were severed while she was alive…" I noted.

I looked up at her forehead.

"It seems like all of her wounds were along with her forehead where the effects of the same katana used in our last kill. The cuts are clean…" I stood back up thinking of how this murder report is going to be a pain when I get home… Now I have to deal with two pains in the butts…

"Where is Naruto-bucho? Itachi-sama?" I turned around to him snapping out of my self-pity. Naruto… He helped Sasuke carry me up stairs… Three pain in the butts…

"O yes, um, he with my little brother at the moment… I will consult him when I get home…" Shikamaru gave a snicker.

"Let me guess… By the look on your face it seems to me that you are angry… So what did Naruto do?" He smirked.

"It does not matter, all that does is the way I'm going to kill him…" Shikamaru just laughed and patted me on the back.

"Have fun Killer Weasel…" I scowled and ran back to my car. I swear one day I will kill them both, along with Shikamaru…

I got into my car and started driving home when it started to rain again. I turned on my windshield wipers daydreaming as I drove. How come he won't talk to me…? He's been lying a lot… And those mood swings he goes through scares me… First he's happy but then his whole face changes. He gets sucked into his mind. He becomes like Madara Uchiha… A cold, emotionless, and deadly man… I think I am going to get Sasuke into counseling… And therapy… I just don't like what I am seeing… I want him to be happy and not like that man. He killed our parents and put these scars on my face… Not to mention he killed our parents making Sasuke when he was a child watch… He was disgusting and I don't want any part of him in my little brother…

I pulled into the driveway and got out of my car running through the rain finding that the house door was still locked… Sasuke was not home yet… Now I'm not showing any mercy… Ugh! Naruto should have known to bring him home when I said! He is definitely not getting the notes from the murder from me!!!

I unlocked the door walking in, and then I sat on the tall chair next to the kitchen island. I took a looked at my clock seeing that is was 6:02pm. It took me three hours to get to the scene and back. Along with one hour to check it out counting the rain… Why wasn't he home??? I sat there and waited there for them in silence…

Sasuke POV

We were driving home from Naruto's house in the rain as I kept my arms crossed looking out the window silent. The feeling would not go away… I felt like slapping myself just to feel anything other than this... I wanted to cry I felt so bad. But my eyes have been dry for years… I could tell Naruto was worried but I ignored it. I just wanted to go home and sleep alone… I wanted to curl up somewhere safe… Somewhere no one could touch me away from this all…

"Okay Sasuke we are here…" He grinned. I opened up the car door as did he and walked over to the front steps. We went over to the front steps where the rain did not touch because of the roof above it and he took his hands to my face kissing me passionately. When I thought the kiss was over he put his hands on my ass and started kissing and sucking on my neck trying to make up for the toys. I closed my eyes from the pleasure but not moaning for it did not turn me on that much… Naruto's hand started traveling inside of my skinny jeans so the skin of his hand touch the skin of my ass. He kept kissing when I heard a click of the door and a surprised Itachi standing in front of us…

* * *

Sorry that it is so short and a cliff hanger! Happy V-day and just for you I will try to upload the next chapter today also before 12:00am kk? O and comment and be my valentine!!! PLZZZ! 3


	8. Sexy…? Victims? ITASASU?

"The Crying Killer"

Chapter 8

"Sexy…? Victims? ITASASU?"

Itachi POV

I stood there watching in awe and feeling boiling anger surge through me. Naruto was there, his hands down my little brother pants sucking on his neck as Sasuke's eye were closed. I swear I saw red. I clenched my fists and grinded my teeth.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!!!" I screamed as I pulled Naruto by the back of his shirt ripping him off of Sasuke. Naruto fell on his butt and swore as Sasuke looked over at me shocked.

I looked from Sasuke back up over to Naruto and saw his fist connect with my face sending me back through the house door. I looked up as he gave me a mocking smirk snaking his arm around the dazed Sasuke. I practically growled when I jumped up grabbing him by the shoulders dragging him in and pushing him onto the floor and started punching him as Sasuke yelled at us to stop.

Naruto had pushed me off and got up. He kicked me in the stomach while I was on the ground. I looked up at him with bloodshot eyes… No one, No one, will ever touch the man I love!!!! I flung myself up send a fist to the left side of his head smacking him straight into a wall.

"Don't ever touch him again!! I will kill you!" I spoke as I went over to him to get another shot. He looked up at me and smirked as he kicked me in the balls.

"Bite me bitch!! He's mine! I fucked him and claimed him as my own and you can fucking deal with it!!!" He screamed.

My breathing became heavy as I reached over to a broken wooden chair I was going to throw out and hit him in the back with it. I felt anger vibrate and take over my body. I wasn't going to let him get away with this. I loved Sasuke! He was mine! Whether I was his brother or not!!

I threw the chair across the room and sat on top of him as I kept punching not being able to control my body. That's when I felt someone embrace me. My body acted on its own no matter how much I protested, my fist directed itself at Sasuke successfully punching him in the cheek as he felt down in stun. My fist unclenched as I looked down at the mess below me. Naruto was bleeding everywhere as he shoved me off of him. I fell backwards with adrenaline still pumping through me. He looked over at Sasuke and Naruto kicked me in the face before he went to the door.

"I will be back for him… He's mine… Accept that…" He ran out the door. I should have never trusted him with my little brother. Never will I leave him with any male again…

Everything just snapped into my mind when I remembered that I had punched Sasuke. I got up even though I was in pain and bent down in front of him. He looked up at me his hand rubbing his cheek absentmindedly. I took him in a embrace feeling a tear go down one of my cheeks. Was I crying? I held Sasuke tight as if he was going to disappear if I let go of him.

"N-Nii-san?" I started helping him up and rubbed his cheek with my hand as he stared up at me. I gave a small smile as I wiped off the blood from my lip.

"I'm sorry Sasuke… I was an idiot... I-I-I…" I started.

He put his arms around my neck and cuddled up to my chest. I felt my heart beat faster. I tried to will my adrenaline away but it was not working. He grabbed my hand gave me a kind smile that seemed to be that mask I was thinking about… The fake mask…

"Lets get ready for bed… Okay?" I nodded and walked up stairs with him but not letting him go to his room and dragging him into mine. He could where one of my big shirts… I didn't want him not within my grasp tonight… Not when Naruto was running about…

We walked into my room as I walked to my drawers and pulled out a big white shirt that would be huge on Sasuke throwing it to him. He started taking his clothes off and sadly I could not look since I needed to get pajamas for myself… I striped down and just put a pair of pants on and no shirt. I didn't need one. I looked over at Sasuke who sat on my bed with his legs hanging off waiting for me to get dressed.

"I want to make us some tea hurry up…" He spoke with a smile.

I saw where his clothes lay discarded and saw his boxers there with them. The only thing he was wearing was my huge white shirt. I walked over to him looking down examining his face… The mask was still there… I didn't like it… I felt my adrenaline pulse as I bent down to his level wondering what to do… I felt myself lean forward till my face was right next to Sasuke's. I kept looking at his lips as his smile went down. I started closing the gap having our lips touch one another's. My stomach filled with butterflies as he started putting his arms around my neck closing his eyes. I bent up and sat next to him on the bed pulling myself down so that he was lying down and I was on top of him. Our eyes were closed as our lips started to move. I licked his bottom lip pleading for entrance which he gladly granted. I started playing with his tongue slowly tasting and exploring ever inch of his hot cavern. We looked at each other our eyes filled with thoughts on how this was wrong but also thoughts about how we didn't care… I loved him… And I think he loved me…

He pulled back from the kiss making me grunt in anger till he latched his lips onto my neck sucking lightly and kissing everywhere. I moaned as he licked it then started kissing once again. I felt my member grow more and more with every kiss. I bent down to his neck seeing Naruto's signature… In other word the marks he left on my little brother's neck. I didn't care as I made mine bigger making Sasuke mew as I tried to beat the fox.

I started moving my hand down cupping his butt as I distracted him with tender and loving kisses…

I started to pull up the white shirt to give myself a view of him. My member throbbed hard as I gazed upon him.

"Sasuke?" He looked up overcome at me.

"Yes?"

I gave a smile as I started to tug at the part of the shirt near his shoulders.

"C-can I see your body?" I asked him hoping the answer would be yes. The blood rush down to my lower areas as I watched him.

He nodded in surprise at my question and took the white shirt off with my help. When it was off I pulled back scoping his body. He was blushing as I looked over every inch of his perfect body. I started taking my hand bending over him and started at his facing feeling everything making my way down his pale skin to his pink nipples. I ran my thumb over both of them as he moaned. I bent down kissing one then circling it with my tongue as he mewed not holding back.

I worked my way over to the other one as his cheek became red. When I gave the other the same treatment I started kissing downward. I kissed right above his member make him clench his hands on the sheets.

When I was about to kiss it he spoke.

"Stop!" My eyes widened. Did I go too far? I looked up at his lust filled eyes when I felt him lean up and pushing me so that I was lying on the bed. He then pulled off my pants as I nodded when he gave me a look. I was in awe as he started feeling my muscles and licked a path down to my member as I tried to hold back a moan.

He looked up at me questioningly.

"He kicked you there, right?" I painfully nodded as my erection pulsed send waves of pain to my nerves.

"Can I make it feel better?" He asked as my eye widened and nodded slowly. I would have never thought that I could feel his mouth around me. I never thought this would happen… Sasuke was submitting to me… I didn't even have to ask…

He bent down licking the head as I gasped at just the small feeling. He gave a smirk as he started to lick around the slit of my member pre-cum already forming. He took the top in as I carefully watched him. He was almost experimenting on what I liked. He started to blow lightly on the tip as a moaned. He gave a smirk and started humming… My eyes rolled back as I felt lust take over me. I took his hair in my one of hands pushing his head down on my member engulfing it in heat as I moaned loudly. He started to hum and go up and down without me even forcing him. When he started to get faster my other hand also grabbed his hair.

My hip bucked up making him deep throat my 10 inch member. I was surprised he was able to do it without gagging. When I felt an orgasm build up I could not help myself by pushing his head down harshly making him choke. I looked down apologetically as he just licked his lips with a smirk as it seem like I turned him on. He started sucking again using his hand to pump as he worked on the head. I threw my head back as I felt pleasure ring through my body as I moaned and gasped at the same time. I felt myself buck as I came into his mouth. I looked over as I saw him swallow every bit making me get half hard again.

He licked his lips making sure none was left when he bent back over to me kissing my neck. I didn't know how far I could go. I was not sure if only oral and kissing was aloud but I want to find out.

When I used my other hand to distract him I stuck my middle finger up his sweet pucker making him gasp as I switched positions quickly making him lay down with his legs spread wide open. I chuckled when I saw how surprised he was. I guess he thought I was very shy and passive when is comes to sex… But I can be aggressive… In sex I am always aggressive after a while…

I pushed my middle finger deeper into his ass as a red tint came apparent over his face making him look extremely cute and delectable…

I started going in and out with my middle finger making him mew as he closed his eyes. Looks like I can go as far as I like… I stuck my pointer finger in also as he gasped hold onto the sheets. My member started getting even harder watching the delicate Uke below me… I bent over licking his pink nipples and sucking as he moaned. As I tried to draw his attention to the pleasure I stuck in my ring finger also moving in and out. He was very tight and it sends pain all over his body. He scrunched his face biting his lip and I looked up displeased. I started trying to kiss him to keep his mind off of it. I didn't want to hurt him and I knew my member was very big and I'm not trying to be a egoist either… When I was fully hard it went from 10 to 12 inches and its very wide… Hehehe I was like a virgin's worst nightmare… I needed to prepare him good.

"Shhhh… Don't worry Sasuke… I'm going to make you feel good in a couple seconds… Trust me…" Then I actually stuck four fingers in just to make sure he was defiantly going to be ready… He gave a yelp and I just kept kissing his neck and lips again and a again. His hands went up onto my shoulders digging his nails in but it didn't hurt. When I thought he was ready I pulled out positioning myself at his entrance slowly pushing my member in making him moan is pain and pleasure as I gasped. When I was half way I let him adjust to my size as he bit his lip. I looked at him till he nodded and I quickly stuck the whole 12 inches in making him scream as I filled him up pressing his prostate. Without consent I started moving in and out of him as he yelped. After a while of me frowning at his yelping he starting moaning as the pleasure finally set in.

'Hnnnnnnnnn' I grunted pleasure filling every once of me.

He gave a smirk and tightened himself around me. I gasped and moaned loudly.

"I-I-tachi… F-f-f-faster!" I complied and started to pound into him. I looked down and saw blood. That happened a lot when I had sex. Even if they were not virgins I would still make them bleed.

"H-h-harder! Please don't stop!" I moved even faster pounding in and out of him as I hit his prostate over and over again making him dizzy in pleasure.

"Be-believe me… I would even t-t—think of s-st-stoping…" I spoke as I felt sweat run down my forehead. His pale body sparkled in sweat as his body was being shaken by the amount of pleasure not to mention how hard I was pounding. His eyes were filled with lust with no remnants of that fake mask. I was happy, turned on, and then smacked his prostate dead on. He screamed as he tightened his legs around my waist, his nails dug into my back but I felt so good I could not care.

"Nii-san fuck me!" Just the thought of this taboo rang a sensation throughout my body. I looked down at my little brother as I saw a little turned on devil appear in his eyes. He pushed me up and turned his whole body making me fuck him a dirty doggy style.

With this position I could fuck him much harder. I pounded his feeling a orgasm build up as I felt myself dripping within my otouto.

I wasn't thinking about his orgasm and came into his ass right on his prostate. He screamed and my body almost canceled out as I pushed him so that he was lying down as I lay on top of him. He started to breath really hard a I pulled out of him still half hard. I had came to soon. That's when I saw that he was still fully hard and had not released.

I gave a smirk and bent down spreading his cheeks sticking my tongue in and out of his sweet pink pucker as he mewed loudly. I kept my smirk on as I flipped him over. I was tired but that didn't mean we both could not keep going. I bent down to his hard 7 inch member taking it in my mouth trying to top him off. He put his hand in my very long hair that was taken out of its ponytail long ago and pushed me down as I smirked and hummed at the same time. When I felt that he was near release I took my mouth off his member making him frown and mew in pain as his member throbbed in pain.

"Otouto do you want release?" I asked him with a deep voice.

He nodded furiously and I just gave a chuckle as I laid next him on my back pulling him up so he sat on top of me.

"Then ride my love… Make Nii-san happy…" I spoke with demand. He responded better to me being aggressive. Much better… He gave a almost a masochistic smile as he teased my member as he put it near his pucker not yet putting it in as he gave me a innocent look that turned me on like crazy and made him look so fuckable. I loved being in control… That's the only turn-off about me… You needed to like a real man to like me and I think Sasuke loved that.

He stuck it all the way in making me gasp once again. He started going up and down riding me like crazy as I laid back and watched my otouto fill himself in pleasure. It was a perfect view as he pleasured himself with my dick. I reached over taking one of my hands that were behind my head and started to pump his member in rhythm with his movements. I came inside of him once more as he also came on me. He lowered himself off me and lay next to me exhausted. I let a small smile replace my smirk as I pulled him closer to me as he turned and cuddled next to me…

"Sasuke… I love you… I love you like a lover would…" He looked up at me eyes widened but then a big smile just grew on his face.

"I love you like that also… I love you Nii-san…" He spoke with a genuine smile.

I brushed some hair from his face and looked at him in the eye. I need to discuss something important with him though…

"Sasuke, I am thinking that Naruto was not your first…" His smile dissipated.

He looked down not knowing how to explain.

"That's correct…" He mumbled.

"Then who was?" He looked at me as I took his face in my hand.

"Y-you remember… Ummm, our uncle and his friend when I was younger?"

I fell in shock.

"W-when I was ummm six he and his friend Orochimaru started to play with me… Just touching till when I turned seven he ummm…"

"Then uncle and Orochimaru raped you…" I spoke with anger… How did I not notice it?? I should have guessed that why that motherfucker liked to visit Sasuke a lot!

"Ya… A-and…" There was more?? I knew something was making Sasuke like this but I should have had pushed it out of him sooner! Why didn't I notice it…?

"Yes?"

"Madara… uh…"

"Madara what???"

"When he killed our parents in front of me… He took advantage of me when he was done with what you could call foreplay… " I started to see tears go down his face and pulled him closer to me… He started to cry into my chest as I held him tightly.

" H-h-he started to hit me… A-a-a-and he used a knife, a-a-nd…" He burst into tears not able to control himself. He told me enough… I didn't need to know anymore…

Sasuke must have had bottled this up for years… I don't think he ever told anyone about this… Except me… I never noticed why Sasuke was always quiet… He was suffering from what had happened in the past I should have pushed it out of him…

"Itachi?" I looked down as I embraced him tightly.

"Yes otouto?" I looked down encouraging him to tell me anything…

"I feel so numb… I don't want to feel this way anymore…" I frowned and held him a firm as I could as he wet tears ran down his cheeks onto my chest. I felt touched and well… I felt bitter towards the fact that I could not protect him…

At first I was going to talk to him about why did he kiss Naruto back and get a little angry but all that anger was completely out of my system… I held him closely with one hand and patted down his hair with the other… I love him so much…

"You can talk to me about anything Sasuke… I will not judge you… You don't have to feel that anymore… You have me now… You have always had my love and protection…" He looked up at me with a real smile… It was not just genuine… It was real… It was for me…

And only for me…

Sasuke POV

I love you Itachi… Now I need to figure out how to tell you my coping skill… Killing… But for right now… I just want you to love me… Because I am afraid that when I tell you… That love will abandon me… And so will you…

* * *

I hope you like it I didn't get it in before 12:00m But I got it in about 1:34am!! Beat that bitchs!!! PLZZZ comment and I hope you liked my first ever Itasasu sex scene!!!!! And I gave you guy's info on Madara… Is he still alive? I wonder… Hehehehehe Like the sex scene??? *wink wink* I'm going to think about that all night ROFL. LOVE ME AND HAPPY VDAY ONCE AGAIN!! I LOVE CHOCOLATE!!!! 3


	9. Ring, Ring, Bang, Bang Skate Skate?

"The Crying Killer"

Chapter 9

"Bang, bang, ring, ring"

Sasuke POV

That night was the best night of my life… I felt at peace… I felt happy… But I woke up to a big problem…

Itachi was putting his pants on quickly as he almost tripped trying to be quiet. I looked over at him as he thought that I was still asleep.

If he's getting up this quickly then there must be something wrong. I guess I can't tell him what I wanted to… He will figure out anyways today.

I watched him fall over as he tried to put his shirt on and I chuckled. He then looked over at me embarrassed.

"Where are you going hottie?" I asked smirking. He blushed.

"Sorry to leave you like this but I got a beep saying that they found a body in the park…" What?? Did we sleep that long???

"What time is it???" He looked down at his watch then turned back to me.

"Uhhh it's 10:30am. Why?"

I stared up at him in shock. Naruto was supposed to call the cell phone number when it was 1:30pm!! My creation was meant to explode. When you called the cell phone it was rigged so that when the vibrate turned when the phone had a incoming call it would hit a wire that would spark up and then hit some gun powder that I stuffed in it causing it to explode and then burn and break the rope causing the body to fall in the view of bystanders. Smart, is it not? But dumb when you got an angry blond setting off explosives. I gave a sigh as Itachi looked down at me in question…

I needed to get to school… "Did you think of waking me up so I could go to school weasel??" He started stuttering and hit himself in the head as I got up walking into my room to get changed. He seemed to follow me which made me smile as he waited by my door as I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and put my black 'Disturbed' band shirt on as I grabbed my messenger bag throwing it over my shoulder looking down making sure I already packed the gun in it. You can get many things when your big brother is a famous investigator…

"It's your fault that my ass is sore and I'm late…" I spoke with a smile as I walked past him. He gave a smirk and slapped me on the ass and chuckled.

"You better be quiet or I will make it hurt even more…" We walked down stairs both grabbing a fruit. He grabbed an apple and I took a peach as we started to put our shoes on.

"I will drop you off at school first then go to the scene…"

"Kk" I walked out the door as he scrambled for his keys running after me.

Itachi POV

I ran to the car right after my cute little brother. I was so happy even though a murder was going on. My life was perfect. I had the one I love! I also had a nice house we both can live in. We had the money to have a very fine living and we would never have to worry about anything. My grin was huge as I turned the car on speeding out of the driveway trying to get Sasuke to the school quickly. I didn't need to keep him out of school just because we had sex. Though, that would be very nice…

Sasuke was staring out his window obviously thinking of something. I would ask him when he got home. I drove to the school with a smile. But before he got out he looked at me like something was wrong but then started tongue kissing me which I gladly returned. After a couple minutes he grabbed his backpack kissing me one last time getting out.

"I love you so much Itachi… Remember that…"

"I love you too. Have fun at school." I spoke as he ran in obviously late.

I gave a sigh and then drove to the scene. The murder had taken place about a 30 minute drive from Sasuke's school so I had a little wait till I got there.

Believe it or not I didn't forget to bring Sasuke to school. After that message the Crying Killer gave us I didn't want him to go at all. I had a gut feeling that I didn't want him to go. Who knows??? Maybe the killer goes to his school. I just felt bad. But then again, the message is not completed so maybe the killer is just trying to tell us what grade he or she is in or maybe it's a message within a message!!! Nah, this is a teenager we are talking about… Even I would have a hard time making a message within a message… This sucks…

I pulled up to one more of these horrible scenes to see an actually decent looking kill. I walked over to where Shikamaru stood. I guess that if Naruto was not there, he got sent. Good thing too. If I saw that blond we might as well pull our guns at each other. I stood beside him looking at a man who seemed to have a burned rope tied around him as I raised an eyebrow. Looks like the Crying Killer didn't have fun; I eyed the broken tree branches where it seemed like someone had climbed.

"I will tell you one thing Itachi-sama, this kid is most definitely a high school student…"

I looked over at him. He had a burnt piece of a small machine in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked as he showed it to me.

"It's actually a piece of a cell phone. The memory chip exactly. I also found some other pieces and studied them before you got here…" He pointed over to a black car where they had tons of equipment set up and walked me over there.

He picked up a piece of metal and pointed to the wires, and then he traced his finger over to a white powder.

"You see here that the plastic on top of the wire is melted showing that it must have made a big enough and hot enough spark to ignite this…" I pressed my finger against the white substance and rubbed it between my fingers.

"Gun powder…"

"Exactly… Most likely it made the whole cell phone explode. It also seems that the cell phone was carelessly taped to the rope and when it exploded the rope was broken causing the body to fall."

"So the body was dead way before it was found…" I asked.

"Yes, but that tape is just important as the time the body was killed, actually much more, and it's also what led to the killers' downfall…" I became intrigued.

"Go on…"

"You see this memory chip. Since this is a cell phone it must be triggered when someone calls it from somewhere else. But… Since they taped the cell phone so much the cell phone could not break apart when it exploded. At least most of it stayed together. But when it did exploded the memory chip is no where near the detonator so it remained safe. How much you want to bet the killed tested his creation out before he detonated it? Hence the fact that his number should be saved twice in the memory chip…"

"Which tells us who called and what number they used showing us who they are…"

"Correct…"

There we have it. We solved the case now we only need to bring up the number and then we go arrest the killer!! But how does high school student come into play?

"High school student?" He gave a sigh like I was stupid.

'Okay Itachi-sama… Who would have two cell phones?? Also do you really think a 6th grader could come up with this?" He sneered. O I get it…

"So how long will it take you to find out these numbers from that burnt chip?"

"Near 12:30 to 1:00pm it's pretty burnt up so it might take a while…"

I gave a sigh when I heard Lee run up to me yelling.

"ITACHI-SAMA!!! WE FOUND SOMETHING ON THE BODY!!!!!" I turned around quick enough to dodge a hugging and desperate bushy browed boy…

"Yes what is it?" I asked as he presented me with a note.

He didn't even wear gloves… Hmp… Well I guess we already found the high school student so there is no point…

I took the note and read it surprised. Well he was not beating around the bush…

It read '1:30pm'.

"Station two cop cars by every high school about a mile away from each location… From what we know that teen may have some eyes and ears looking out for us. Something big is going to happen... I know it…"

Tons of cops flew off as I sat down on the bumper and Shikamaru got to work along with Lee who sent the info to Naruto's beeper. It's not like I was going to do it…

I knew I had a bad feeling about this. Maybe I should go and take Sasuke out of school quickly then return to the scene… Nonsense, I would not be able to get past Pineapple head and the dramatic boy for a second.

I should trust my gut more often…

Sasuke POV

The bell rang as I ran to my locker. It's almost time… I just need to wait till lunch to meet up with Naruto. The feeling is building up again… Every minute I turned to the clock hoping that it speeded up. I started to sweat and become a little twitchy at my locker earning me some awkward stairs from other kids.

I grabbed my gun out from my locker quickly and then stuck it in my pants putting my shirt over it so no one could see. I closed my locker as the bell rang after I took out a couple books and ran into the boy's bathroom.

Nobody was in there but it almost made me gag when you took a whiff. Cigarette smoke and some pot could be smelled and the aroma was of a kid who just ate a burrito from Taco Bell. Ew… Lucky I came prepared. I took my shoe off looking inside pulling out the sole of the shoe taking out a bottle of strong STRONG body spray. I guess when it comes to hiding weapons… This weapon was the deadliest of all… Itachi got me it for Christmas because he said it smelt good to him. Yet when I sprayed it next to a rat it died. My teacher almost died from it…

After the body spray that smelled a least a tiny bit better than the scent of a high school bathroom room was sprayed I walked over to the door of the bathroom locking it from the inside and put a doorstopper behind it just in case anyone got a key. I walked back over to the mirror looking at my sweating and emotionless face. I looked like I was dead… I blinked a couple times looking at myself till I bent down turning the tape on and slashing water on my face. I looked back up back at the Nobody in the mirror. Who the fuck am I? That sound cliché but it was true… I felt like the person I'm looking at showed nothing on what I am on the inside. It is cold and emotionless when my soul is screaming at the top of its lungs.

I hated the world and I knew this…

I knew that you could cry until there is nothing left wet in you. You can scream and curse to where your throat rebels and ruptures. You can pray all you want to whatever Kami you think will listen. And still, it makes no difference. The stupid world goes on, with no sign as to when it might release you. The world is cold… Time is a fateful aguish… And I know after today for once it will relent…

I heard my cell ring giving a sigh taking it out of my pocket.

"Ya?"

"_Sasu, come out side now…"_ I heard Naruto speak callously.

"Fine I will come out the gym entrance… You're early, why?"

All I heard was the line go dead… I gave a 'Pft…'

I pulled out the gun one last time looking at Itachi's old weapon that he used when he was a mere cop. Now he has a newer one that he used only when necessary for self protection since he is only an investigator now. I loaded it with a click making sure the safety was off...Didn't want a replay of the skate park when I forgot to turn it off.

I stuck it back under my shirt grabbing my body spray giving it one more spray to the bathroom while I crinkled my nose before I unlocked the door and left.

I ran out of the bathroom sneaking around the halls. No teacher would usually stop me because when they had done before I always had a pass so they that that I was a good boy. Go figure.

I charged into the gym knowing that there was no gym period at this time and walked out one of the door. The doors were always open since they took us outside to jog and stuff.

I walked out of the gym door looking around for Naruto but giving a jump and a cuss when I felt a hand on my back.

"WHAT THE…"

"Shhh!" He hushed me.

I turn around to him. He then pulled me over roughly grabbing onto my shoulders as a tiny bit of fear ran through my body. He bent down and enforced a kiss on me. I put my hands on his chest and squinted trying to pull away from the blond but his grip would not let me escape. The blond was strong but I could be stronger…

I brought up my knee into his crouch and he gave a yelp letting go of me.

"Naruto don't force junk on me like that!" I yelled at him. "Plus you called the cell phone too damn early!"

He took a step toward me with a face that brought warning signs to my mind. I stepped back and grabbed out a hidden switch blade I always carried in one of my school books and as the blade slid out of the base with a click facing it towards him and he immediately backed down.

"Listen here Naruto I get that you are angry about last night but I don't appreciate you molesting me… If you try anything I will stab you…" I spoke as he put his hands up defensively.

"Sasuke, I am sorry please put the weapon down I just want to kiss you… I didn't mean anything by it…" I felt my body relax let my hand fall to my side as I walked over to the smiling golden haired man.

"Much better…" He beamed.

He also walked over to me putting his arms around my waist tightly causing me to become startled dropping the knife to the ground. He bet down kissing me harshly that gave me shivers when memories kept popping up in my head. I pushed them away as he pulled away and start showing my neck some affection. I felt like he was kind of taking advantage of me so I started to stiffen. I had to keep my mind in check so that I would not be lost in fear or pleasure. That's when I felt him stop…

I looked down to where the blond has lightly pulled down my shirt revealing Itachi's competitive love marks. They stood out like a sore thumb… His face was in shock as he saw the many marks on my neck that had not been there when he left me with Itachi…

His face twisted in anger as his grip started to increase hurting me. His hand flew to my face sinking his nails into my jaw as I closed my eyes in pain.

"You fucking slut!!! You let your brother fuck you!!!!" I felt a 1 tear fall down my face before I felt Naruto slap me as hard as me could in the face. He pushed me to the ground grabbing the knife throwing it behind him so I could not reach for it. He then kicked me in the stomach as I covered my face with my hands.

"That's disgusting!!!"

I looked up in pure fear when all of the hidden feelings came back into my head. I looked up not to see the face of Naruto Uzumaki but a flickering image of my uncle… Madara Uchiha…

Naruto bent down grabbing me by the back of the shirt forcing me up and griped my wrist as hard as he could manage. I swear he was going to break it. Tears were streaming down my face in fear. My mind was in agony as the thoughts filled my mind.

"You're mine!!!"

"_You're mine…" _His voice was overlapping his…

I was held closely to his chest. I could not bear to look at that face as I looked down to the ground… I was weak… Under the guise of blood and strength… I am still that stupid little kid! I never was a child and I never will be!! I skipped my childhood and I will not let myself be reduced to this! I don't want to be weak… But I never had a say in anything…

"You're only mine! And you're going to stay mine!"

"_You're only mine… And you're going to stay mine…"_

His dark voice won't go away… Why won't it go away? Please Kami make it go away…

I felt Naruto kneel on the ground grabbing my switchblade next to him. He gave a sly almost insane smirk.

"This belongs to me…" He spoke put the knife to my neck.

_[Madara voice/flashback is italic]_

"_This belongs to me…" He ran the knife down my chest leaving a deep crease where blood flowed out making my small young body scream. I screamed to the point where my body became deaden…_

Naruto pulled the knife back sticking it into his pocket slapping me across the face once again leaving my cheek red. I held my head not from the pain of the slap but from the pain of all the thoughts, feelings, and memories that pushed inside my mind. I could not control it. It rushed into me flooding my mind…

"You're always going to belong to me…"

Finally my mind gave way to the past…

_[Flashback]_

"_You're always going to belong to me Sasuke-kun…"_

_A pale hand traced down the tears that flowed out of my eyes. The pale hand was covered in crimson leaving marks as he slowly worked one of his hands down to my bare shoulder. He gripped my chin lightly as I looked into his black orbs. His sickening smile grew as he looked at my bare body after he had used it. I could barely stand as my mouth failed to open. My body wracked with fear was numb to any touches. _

_He had been gentler during the intercourse compared to nights when he visited, but the pain of his sadistic ways pulsed through my body as the same crimson that littered his hand, was bleeding out of my body from different knife wounds. My pale and fragile body threatened to collapse as I stood waiting for the next move of the man._

_I was only 7… But the pain from his turn-on was more unbearable than nights before. I could not move as he spoke staining my bare skin with his bloody hands…_

"_You are mine… From now on I am yours… You're going to be with me till I say you can go… Do you understand Sasuke-kun?" The man whispered into my ear…_

"_Y-y-yes-s u-un-uncle…" I sobbed._

_He smacked me across the face._

"_From now on you will either call me Madara or my love! Now do you understand?" I nodded promptly. _

_He had an obsession… A thought in his mine that made his mental health rapidly decrease. He was addicted. He was addicted to me…_

"_Y-y-yes Madara…" He gave a smirk pleased with my answer as he bent down opening my mouth kissing me against my will. He was so much older than me and he could be my young father… His tongue circled mine as my under-aged mind did not even know what this was called. He smiled into the kiss. I was so young, but, I was already taught on what to do… Nothing, or at most move my tongue back._

_He pulled back, his empty pale eyes had possessive look glittered on them. He rubbed my face slowly bending down. He then snaked his arm around my waist and then almost sinking his nails into my skin tightening his iron grip._

"_Right now you're still young… But when you grow older we are going to much more close… Since your parents are now dead I will be your new guardian. Too bad I also get your brother… But don't worry I'll kill him off too… Then it will just be you and I… And nobody will believe you if you tell anyone I did it… So just keep those nice pink lips shut and we will not have any problems… Do you hear me?"_

_Itachi was out cold lying in the corner with blood coming from his eyes… Madara tried to blind him… Our parents lay across from him surrounded by a puddle of blood… But in my mind I imagined Itachi in that puddle of blood and that only made me spill even more tears… Father and mother were something I cherished… But Itachi was the only one I trusted with everything… Well almost everything… I didn't want to lose him! I WOULD NEVER LOSE HIM!_

"_NO!!!" I screamed as I pushed Madara away from me as hard as my petite body could handle. He stumbled back in shock of my actions. I ran away from him throwing my shorts on in an attempt to run away from him._

_Before I could even take a step away after I put my pants on he sunk his claws into my back ripping me back over toward him with an angry demeanor._

_He punched me in the gut and threw me to the ground and kicked me a couple times till I started coughing up blood. His angry expression faded away back into his cold look. He picked me up bridal style and looked me in the eye before he said his last words to me…_

"_I will always be there Sasuke-kun… You will always come back to me… Whether you like it or not I own you and no matter what… You will fall back into my hands even if I have to rip you apart… I have possession of you… And I always will…"_

_Cops burst into the room pointing guns at him surrounding us. Itachi stirred as Madara was torn away from me and thrown to the ground. I ran away from him over to my big brother in fear cuddling up to him as he tried to get himself up. The noise was making him more alert… I sobbed in his arms trying to make myself feel safe…_

_And yet… I still felt fear…_

Naruto bent down to my level looking at me with confusion as I was sent into convulsions as a result of the flashback. He gripped my shoulders shaking me wondering if he had hit me in the head to hard. After all, he only wanted me in pain… Not dead.

"Sasuke what's going on?" He spoke as he didn't even care.

I stopped shaking and blinked rapidly as I started being able to feel and see again. I looked up at the blond and felt a little bit more content than seeing Madara's face.

"I'm sorry Naruto… Please…" I spoke on alert in case he wanted to hit me again.

He gave a smirk giving me a peck on the forehead helping me up.

"As long as we have an understanding then this won't have to happen again…"

"I understand…" I spoke grimly.

Now that feeling had completely overcome me. I felt empty and numb and just felt like I was not alive… I looked over at the school knowing that I could not wait…

"Can I kill now Naruto-sama?" He gave the biggest grin at the way I said his name.

"Of course! If you call me that you can have anything you want my uke… I guess that all you needed. Just once I had to show you who's in command and you're the perfect boyfriend. When we get home you will be rewarded…" He bent down giving me a quick kiss before I got up walked away trying not to limp and ignoring the pain pulling out my gun.

It was only 1pm but I guess this will do… Plus it will take a while for the cops to even figure out what school I'm in. They probably have low security guarding all the high schools…

My body felt like shit but I could not really feel anything. I felt like what Naruto did was only minor. I felt like it was nothing… It was as if I fell down and scraped my knee and just got up again. I don't know if he was holding back so that it didn't hurt that much, or I'm just getting used to the pain…

I walked through the doors of the school surprised that nobody saw me walking down the hall with the gun clenched close to my side. I looked behind me to see Naruto distracting the office workers while I made my way down to his office…

After I turned a corner going past the Cooking class I came up to the door that had black letter printing 'Principle' on the fogged glass.

I gave a knock and then walked in out of habit. I put the hand that held the gun behind my back.

His almost golden brown eyes looked up at me as he pushed a long black strand of hair behind his ear. He gave a sly smirk as scanned my young body with his lustful orbs.

"Hello Sasuke-kun…" He slurred the 's'.

"Hello Orochimaru-sama…" I spoke calmly as he got up from his chair.

"It's been a long time since I have seen you… You should be naughty more often…" He inferred in a sick way.

I kept silent as he went on.

"What did you do? Get in a fight? Mouth off a teacher? Or did you just want to see me?" He snickered.

"Actually Orochimaru-sama I just wanted to see you…" His smile increased as he put his hand on my forearm rubbing it making me shiver in disgust.

"Really now? Then maybe we will have time to play a game… The same game your uncle and I loved to play with you when you were younger…"

I was fed up so I decided to put the plan in to action and vent while I began.

I pulled out the gun pointing it at his chest as he froze. I walked really close to him looking him in the eye smirking.

"_Letssssss play a game Sasuke-kun… It will be fun…" He hissed._

"Let's play a game Orochimaru… It called 'do what I say and maybe I won't shoot you'… Now walk out that door slowly into the hallway… And if you yell for help I will shoot you in the nuts and then slowly work my way up to your head, how does that sound?" I spoke to him like I would a child.

"All right, just don't shoot me when I move to the door…" He put his hands up slowly moving to the door as I followed him out. If I got him in the hall then the cops could find us more quickly. Plus if any school kid came across us I could shoot them for fun. Not to mention the blood would have more room to splatter when the deed is done…

We stood in the hallway about 3 meters between us.

Now this is where the fun starts…

Itachi POV

UGH!!!!!! It is already 1pm!!!! We need to find out who that kid is and fast!! We might have a massacre on the news tomorrow if we don't hurry up! I paced back and forth as Shikamaru's computer was analyzing the data from the chip. I looked at my watch every 5 seconds as Lee found it funny by making a game of counting how many times I checked my watch.

"127… 128…129…130!!!!! Wow Itachi-sama I guarantee that's a record!" He yelled.

I gave a sigh…

"Itachi-sama I have it!" Shikamaru spoke as he looked over to me.

I sprinted over with a not pad standing next to him.

"There are two people!!" I looked down at the two different numbers in awe. Well that explains the recent two kills in two different places. Not many high school students can afford a car so I bet the partner in crime is a adult. I started to write down both numbers as Shikamaru started searching for the names. I paused as I read the first number…

"S-S-Sasuke…"

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

Shit… I ran away from Shikamaru to my car pulling out my keys sliding in. I tried to start up my car a couple times till I looked at the battery. Dead. I swore loudly and saw Sasuke's skateboard in my back view mirror that he left in he backseat next to the unused skateboard… I must be crazy… But I have to get to Sasuke before the rest of the cops do. They might use force and shoot him. I reached in back grabbing the skateboard and helmet strapping it on my head and getting out of the car looking at the huge hill in front of me… I hope I still remember how to do this… O Kami what I do for love…

I pushed off bend my knee's going down the hill stopping myself from falling. I skated down the hill as fast as I could skating by cars with a yelp as I had to make a jump on the skateboard avoiding one that almost hit me… I took a tight turn down to the park getting stair from a bunch of adults next to there kids who were laughing at the fact someone my age was skating. I speeded down the side walk of the park trying to take a shortcut to the school but freaking out when I saw a pair of stairs.

I speeded up pleaded to Kami that I was not going to die. I made a jump into the air holding onto the board keeping it to my feet jumping all the way over the stairs. I landed it a little clumsily but I made it and skated through a big crowd.

"Sorry! Excuse me!! Fuck!! Sorry! Watch out!! Cop here!! Sorry! Opp's! Shit! Move!!" I yelled as people ran out of my way avoiding a flying cop on a skateboard. This is so embarrassing! I looked ahead seeing a makeshift ramp a bunch of teenagers made and made a silent prayer as I also looked at a hotdog stand that was in my way. Thank Kami that I was a punk skater boy in high school, even if I could not get a good girlfriend or boyfriend! I went off the ramp almost running down some kids in the way taking off into the air doing a flip on my skateboard landing perfectly as kid watched me in awe.

I was proud of myself and gave a smirk as I took it old school. I was almost there… I looked to the side of my skateboard seeing a car going really fast. I went off the sidewalk looking at the car. Okay my favorite move. Now this is my specialty… I start 'skitching' by hanging on to the bumper of the guy's car. This is so illegal but right now I could not care. The teenage driver looked at me like I was nuts but then gave a laugh and a smirk as I did a thumbs up as to go faster. He then stepped on the pedal as I hanged on the back.

It was about 1 minute away. I looked down at my watch. It was 1:24 pm. I was going to make it early. Don't do anything stupid Sasuke… I'm coming… I don't care if I have to hack into the database and erase your number. I will help you get away… All you have to do is stop this. I just got you… I don't want to lose you!

I thought about the reason why he took two showers a day...To wash off the blood.

The katana in his bedroom the seemed misplaced… Killed his teacher...

This cracked skateboard… He hit that woman with it…

And Naruto… He was his accomplice… He didn't love him. He was using him…

Lastly, the way he got the information about the progress of the case… Me…

I let go off the guys car and skated down through the parking lot of the school. I jumped off the skateboard throwing it to the side near one of the benches throwing off the helmet not even looking on where it landed running inside. I felt like someone was watching me but I ran into the office showing my badge.

"I want to know what class Sasuke Uchiha is in. Or where he is…" I ordered.

A blond big busted lady started typing but then stopped.

"Wait! I think I remember him going to the principles office…" He stuttered.

"Where's that?" I yelled.

"Um, in the east wing sir... Next to the Cooking class...Down that hallway to the left…" She pointed out.

"Thank you! Make sure no kids are to come down that hallway and call up the cooking classroom and tell them to lock the door and keep the kids quiet and away from sight. I don't want it announced on the intercom that a lockdown will happen. That will cause mayhem. Call all teachers in the east wing and cancel all classes now!"

I ran out of the office taking out my gun sprinting down to the principals office hear a dead silence that scared the shit out of me.

That when I heard my little brothers voice.

"You think it right to touch a little boy you snake freak!!??" I peeked around the corner as I watched in awe as that freak Orochimaru you had raped my brother long ago standing in front of a angry and upset Sasuke with a gun pointing at him.

"Sasuke-kun… Let's work this out… Just put the gun down…" He spoke softly.

"No! Just like every one of those victims I killed I am going to torture you till you want to die! You're sick! I'm sick of hearing your voice! I'm sick of you!"

"Then why haven't you shot me yet Sasuke-kun?" I looked over to Sasuke who started stuttering. Why hasn't he shot him yet? Did this man really mean so much in his life that he was afraid to end it?

The snake-like man started to lower his hands walking over to Sasuke slowly. "After all this talk you really can't shoot me can you? You don't have it in you do you? I'm still bigger and older than you… I can do whatever I want with you and your body…" He started getting even closer to Sasuke. Anger filled my whole body. This man hurt him… He touched and raped him… He changed Sasuke into this… It is their entire fault. Madara and Orochimaru… Never again will I let this happen… Nobody will hurt him! Sometime the past is beter left dead… And it will stay dead.

I took my gun and came out from hiding pressing the safety off and shot. Blood was splashed as I shot Orochimaru right in the head in front of a scared Sasuke. When the body hit the ground I heard a click then looked over at Sasuke who had his gun facing me.

His angry and blank eyes faced me with no feeling. That the same look that ran warning signals through my mind. I felt like he could shoot me. I knew that he shoot me without a thought. He was not all there… He was in his mind. His body was no longer controlled…

"Sasuke put the gun down… He is gone… Remember that I love you? You and I can take care of this all. When we go to court you might only have to stay in jail for a year if I defend you… You're still young and they do not have much proof… They can just blame it on Naruto… Everything is going to be ok…"

I saw tears go down his face making his already smudged eyeliner even more smudged. It formed black tears… He didn't even do it on purpose. He didn't have a say on what he was doing… It just happened… He needed help… His eyes started to fade back into a more natural look. In fact, they now had a glimmer… He gave me a smile.

"Itachi?"

I raised a eyebrow with a smile taking a slow step forward. "Yes? I'm here."

"I know I won't feel this way anymore…" I took another step towards him.

"That's good… Now put the gun down…"

"No…"

"Wa?" I spoke in shock.

"That's my way out of here…"

"Sasuke what are you talking about?" I spoke taking another step forward.

He raised the gun pointing it at his own head. My eyes widened. I stopped completely in shock.

"Sasuke please! Put the gun down!"

"Bye Itachi…"

He gave me a true smile that slowly faded. I just wished I knew why it faded…

* * *

OMG cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Most dramatic scene ever!!! Now you all hate Naruto and Orochimaru!! OMFG Itachi Sk8ter boy!!! I played that song while I wrote that part lol! THE MORE COMMENT THE FAST I WRITE!!! O and sorry this one is late I now need to hide my story files deep DEEP within my computer cuz my mom says it's too violent and deleted this chapter!!!! WTF! I know! So I stayed up till 4am for about 3 days!!! To finish this!! Don't forget I get tutored so I don't go to school anymore so I wake up at about 11:00am and stay up all night till 4 writing! COMMENT IT MAKE ME FEEL BETER!!!


	10. Ah shi teru

The Crying Killer

Chapter 10

Ai shi teru

"ITACHI!" Sasuke took his gun off his head running towards me. O Kami! He stopped! Thank you! I was about to go up to him to hug him but he ran right past me shooting. I turn around to see the blond shooting bullets at me and Sasuke jumped in front of me shooting back. My mouth was open and I didn't know what to do.

The loud sound suddenly went quiet… I could not compute what had just happened. I looked over to see blood surrounding Naruto as his gun laid to his side. My eyes then wandered down to my feet at my little brother who had taken Naruto's bullets. Sasuke had protected me from Naruto becoming a human shield… My clothes were covered in his blood…

I fell down to my knee pulling him up in my arms. Blood was flowing out of his mouth in a stream. His eye's clinging onto any light it could. Bullet wounds littered his chest along with his stomach. His torso was bleeding too much blood for his own good. He gave out wet coughs full of the crimson liquid. The bullets had hit his lungs… Tears now ran down my face faster than the blood from his body.

I reached over to my bloodied pocket and pulled out my cell phone dialing 911 and Shikamaru all in one group call.

"GET A MEDIC IN HERE NOW!!!! AT SASUKE'S SCHOOL!!! IT'S KOHONA EAST HIGH SCHOOL! NOW!!!"

"I am coming in right now we tracked the number to your little brothers and set off quickly we have police and medics right now coming in. Is there any danger?"

"NO JUST GET THE FUCK IN HERE FUCKING NOW!" Shikamaru sounded in shock at the use of my vocabulary. I never swore. He now knew something was horribly wrong.

"Right away!"

I looked down to my bleeding lip brother turning off the phone. He started wording something…

"A-Ah-Are Ya-y-you a-ri-ght"? [Are you alright?] He asked practically lifeless. My tears flowed down one hitting his cheek.

"Of course! Don't worry about me! Just hang on! I'm going to get you some help! Just please hold on!"

He coughed up even more blood. His lips became blue and face became pale from the lack of air he was getting.

A faint snicker came from his lips.

"D-i-d-d-d-nt tha-thi-nt die-da-ing w-ou-ou-ld h-urt –ti-s' mu-uch…" [Didn't think dying would hurt this much…]

"You're not going to die! You're going to be okay!" I held him even closer as I heard cops running down the hall.

"T-tac-chi" [Tachi?]

"Save it!"

"I-I F-e-e-l-l Bu-b-e-t-ar…" [I feel better…] He spoke holding my hand willing a failed smile as more blood poured out of his mouth as he coughed. Medics rushed in with one of those beds on wheels. They practically ripped him out of my hands as I didn't even realize I would not give him up. I watched one of the cops hand cuff him to the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?!? It's not like he's going to get up and run away!!!" One had to hold me back.

"Please Uchiha-sama its only protocol." I forced him to let go off me following the medics out. I gave a looked to my side looking at the dead body of Uzumaki Naruto… He was shot in the heart then in the head. Sasuke's aim beat him… Go figure… What a cop…

I ran to ambulance jumping in the back sitting next to Sasuke holding his hands. The medic stuck a tube down his throat as they started driving I watched him.

"This tube is going down into his lungs okay Itachi-sama? I will the pump oxygen into his lung and pull out the carbon dioxide." I nodded as he started pumping air into Sasuke's lungs. I think he told me that because I was being very protective and not very stable. I looked down at Sasuke's almost lifeless eyes. They kept opening and shutting. I squeezed his hand trying to comfort him. The pain must be unbearable… I picked up his hand kissing it even though we were both covered in blood. The medic could mistake it for brotherly love but he and I knew it meant much more…

I watched Sasuke eye's completely shut.

"His eyes!"

The medic swore. "Shit!" He yelled up to the driver. "Call the hospital; make sure they have a surgery room open right away. He in unconscious already! We need to get those bullets out and fix up his lung immediately! He doesn't have much time!" I felt the ambulance go about 100 miles per hour as we arrived at the ER they strolled Sasuke out of the ambulance. I ran after them but the driver grabbed my hand and told me they would take me into his room when they were done with the surgery.

"I need the keys to the hand cuffs so we can move him when needed." I handed him a pair of keys and he passed it to the other Medic. The driver took me in through the waiting room. I gained tons of surprised stares and startled faces when they saw me enter the room drenched in blood.

He walked up to a girl in a glass like box who had a computer in front of her and she looked over in shock.

"The ER room Uchiha Sasuke, age 16, will be in please?" She checked the computer once glancing at my eyes that probably looked as empty as Sasuke's.

"C56. I will page a nurse. Uchiha-san's is it?"

"Yes."

"I will page a nurse to get you a change of clothes and have her give you estimates on when you son is out of surgery."

"Brother." She raised an eyebrow.

"Um, are you the legal guardian, because you have to be one to be able to go into his room?"

"Yes I am. Our parents are deceased." She gave a frown as the Medic showed me to the room. I walked in the empty room pulling a chair a little bit closer to the bed waiting for Sasuke to be alright. All that matters it that he is okay. We can figure out what we are going to say in court later… But for right now he needs to heal… I need to be there for him… I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for my little brother to come out alive.

**4 Hours later… **

Fuck!!! Where is he!?!?!? Oh my god I hope everything went all right. Why is it taking so long???

"Uchiha-san?" A nurse walked into the room and I stood up looking over to her. She looked a little sad so I started to freak out.

"Is my little brother okay or not!?!?" I yelled.

She walked over to me and took a seat next to me. I prayed to Kami for a good result.

"Well he is alive… In the surgery they almost lost his twice though… He has permenit damage to his right lung. He is going to be okay but he might be in a shock for a while. We managed to stop the bleeding and take out every bullet except one by his heart. It would be too dangerous to take the risk of getting it out…"

"When is he coming in here?"

"Right now they are wheeling him down. But please don't touch him. For right now there are tubes in his chest thatis pumping out lots of fluid that seeped into his lungs including the blood. It will only be there for about 3 hours till it's all drained. He will be awake in a bit. We took the gas off him but he still has a air mask so I am not sure if he can speak without gasping for air. Then again if he is as strong and dangerous as the cops tell me he will be just fine but not able to talk much… He also tested positive for drugs…"

"What!? Ah, um, thank you very much…" I spoke thoughts racing a mile a minute through my head.

Where would Sasuke get drugs? Was it street drugs or over the counter drugs? I remembered the medicine cabinet… I had some pain killers I used to need when I was shot at work… First I find out that my brother is a 1st degree murder and now I find out that he has been using pain killers for who knows what! I re-watched the whole scene in my mind. The one thing that scared me the most out of any of the problems on my plate was the fact that he put the gun to his own head… Why would he do that!?!? Why would he leave me…? We would have had a perfect life together. He could have stopped killing before it was too late. Why did he even kill anyway!?!? He had me… I squinted at the thought of seeing my brother die in my hands…Of seeing my lover die in my hands…

I looked over to the door as I saw them roll the cart in that has my sleeping younger brother in it. One nurse was pushing a metal pole which held all of the tubes and the IV connected to him.

They lowered the stroller and unlocked the handcuff moving him into the bed next to me as gentle as possible. I stared down at my raven. He was still deathly pale but had some color back into his face. An air mask was strapped to his head as he breathed in and out creating a fog with each exhale in the mask. I bent over pushing a black strand of hair behind his ear.

"Sasuke what happened to you?" I spoke at the nurses left us.

I looked down at the tubes that were bulging out of his chest. I counted 5 of them. One in his throat and the other four around his chest… There were two on the right and two on the left side of him.

"What did I wrong that made you end up like this…"

I took his hand in mine giving it a squeeze. I fell in a shock when I felt a squeeze back. I looked back to his face seeing Sasuke's eyes were staring tiredly at me. They held a question in them; it said 'Why am I alive?'…

"Nothing…" He spoke so coarsely that it sounded like saw cutting through metal.

"What?" I was in such shock that I became confused.

"You did nothing…" His voice cracked in the middle.

My eyes widened as I bent down kissing his hand trying to hide the tears of joy. It looked like he was going to role on his side before the tubes and the handcuff pulled on him making him grunt in pain. He lazily looked over at the handcuff.

"I'm caught aren't I?" He breathed.

"Yes… But I don't understand why you started this in the first place…" He completely ignored my comment and kept looking at the handcuffs.

"This was not part of my plan…" He gasped and coughed roughly.

"What was your plan then!!?!?? To kill yourself and leave me here before you got caught!?!?!?" I yelled at him upset. Why would he do it…?

"Itachi…" He now turned his eyes to look at me.

"What!?" I spat.

"I did not want to leave you… I wanted to leave him…"

I didn't understand one bit. I didn't know what to feel, I didn't know what to say… All I knew is that I wanted to understand… I wanted to understand everything…

"How about you answer my questions and we will see if this works out better…"

He blinked at me a couple time before he gave a small nod.

"Okay here is a big question… Why did you kill those people…?" I waited for an answer that seemed to be taking its time.

He looked down pondering the question putting words together in his head. He then looked back up and ripped the mask off his mouth making me jump. He looked at me intensely almost like he was looking for something within me as he spoke.

"Bringing pain felt…Right for me to do… Death seemed to be life… I got a thrill… It was almost a talent…I loved it… I have seen death and pain so much… It became a game… I would see how much I could be like him… How much I could be like Uncle… I thought that maybe if I could inflict more pain than he put me through I would be better than him… I would not be afraid anymore… I was more dangerous… I… felt happy…"

My mouth hanged agape. I couldn't compute his answer through my head. And I knew what he was looking for he didn't find as he scoffed looking away from me… I guess for someone who has never felt the way he had could not understand. It makes no sense… If Sasuke hated him why would he lower himself to be like that monster? When someone hurts you the right action to take is not to want to be like them! It was disturbing to me that he could love killing, that killing made him happy! I sighed and decided to let it go… All I knew was that if I got my hands on that man I would kill him like I killed Orochimaru…

"Why did you use my pain killers?"

"I had nightmare… They knocked me out sometimes… Plus they made me calmer…" He spoke roughly.

"Why didn't you tell me…?"

"If I told you… And if you didn't understand me… I would have tortured you and killed you like everyone else…"

My heart stopped and the started to beat quickly as I saw no sign of him kidding at all. I didn't even see any empathy for what he said… I knew he didn't mean it… But… Why was he talking like this to me??

"Last question… Sasuke… Do you really even love me…?"

I saw him shake a bit with hurt in his eyes… I didn't know why…

"I'm sorry Itachi… But I don't…"

I felt more tears stream down my face as my heart shattered to pieces… My whole body felt numb and my stomach felt like I was going to be sick. My head ached and I almost felt dizzy… My whole world had exploded… My soul and being was stolen… My mouth was dry and my throat was sore… Life as I new it just fell apart… I had to look away from him as I felt like choking… I felt like I was the one who should have put the gun to my head… I honestly didn't want to live anymore… I gave everything to Sasuke… My trust, my vows, my life, and my body, I gave it all to him… Now… I'm nothing…

"Itachi… Leave… Go home and get fucked and leave me… I can't have you… And you can't have me…"

I could not stand his words and picked up my coat and left without a word… Everything is gone… Everything… Even our connection as brothers…

'Goodbye…Sasuke…'

Sasuke POV

I looked to the side as I hid the tears going down my face… It was better this way. He needs to look out for himself… He needs to have a life without me… I don't want to bring him into this. I never did. He was everything to me… But sometimes if you truly love something you have to let it be free…

I look down at the tubes grabbing one trying to pull it out till I gave up. I guess they figured out that I was suicidal and decided to make sure I would live till the trail…

I looked up at the ceiling tears running down my face imagining my brother… The look in his eyes when he left… I hurt him so much… I killed him… He was another one of my victims… Another person killed by this monster… I was the monster I hated most… But strangely I had liked it… I had loved it till I lost the only one I loved…

"When those tubes are out we will put you at trail as soon as we can… Crying Killer…" A man with a suit walked in who had spiky orange hair and a couple piercing.

"I don't give a fuck… Who are you?"

He gave a smirk walking over to me.

"Well I am the warden of Konoha High Security Correctional Facility… My name is Pein…"

"In other words you're the owner of all of the crazy adult prison… Bug off."

He took a step closer to me now standing above me like a hawk.

"Konoha is thinking about trialing you as an adult… So we might see each other more often…"

I scowled at him with a deadly blood shot stare… I didn't need anyone make my day any worse… He gave me a taunting smirk.

"So Crying Killer, are you going to plead not guilty or guilty as charged? I got the confession form right here Danzo had given me…" He pulled out a pen and a piece of paper looking at me daring me to rebel…

Itachi said we could have fought the system… But Itachi is not here right now…

"Your going to have to undo my right hand to I can write correctly…" He gave a smirk handcuffing my left hand then undoing my right. After that I signed the confession paper… I knew they did not have any proof connecting me to the past murders but this way Itachi will be able to start off new… This way he can be happy… Even if sooner or later he will forget about me…

"There is the confession… How fast can we get this over with…?" I asked clearing my throat so I didn't sound like nails on a chalkboard.

"As fast as you want it to… Just agree and accept everything at the trial and everything will end very quickly…"

"You're sure about that… All I want is this to be done with… I don't care how long I stay in jail… I don't care where I go… I just want to get this going…"

He gave a plastic smile. Eyes can tell everything about one person… And this guy was up to something…

"I will get the nurse to take out the tube and the sensors… Then when you are dressed we can leave… Your trial will be tomorrow morning, I prepared everything…" He signaled a nurse over to me and pointed to the tubes. She nodded and got to work. Let's say taking out the tubes hurt much more than putting them in. I felt like choking to death when each one came out. When they were all out my voice cracked so badly I felt like I was mute… Maybe I should have shot myself in the head and stood in front of Itachi… Then I wouldn't be dealing with this shit…

"I have your new prison outfit right here…" That fucking bastard knew I was going to sign the confession and knew that I would give up!!!! I swear if I had a gun right now… Or even a pipe!!!

I grabbed the outfit with my right hand as he undid my left I got up slowly.

"Privacy?"

"You are a dangerous criminal now… Cant leave you alone…"

"Turn around?"

"Nope…"

I almost growled at him…

I took off my clothes and I could swear he was looking at me and I didn't like it…

"What the fuck are you gay or something??? Cuz I don't appreciate ugly men staring at me…" He clenched his fist but calmed himself down as I grunted. Well the grunt was supposed to be a laugh but nothing came out. I got dressed and I was about to walk to the door before he grabbed me by the shoulder raising an eyebrow. I looked down as he snapped the cuffs on me putting my hands behind my back.

"I really hope that I don't go to your prison…"

"Hm?"

"Because I really don't like you… I can tell already that you're the kind of person I hate…" He grinned.

"Good… Now I don't have to pretend to get along with you… Now move faster…" My body was filled with pain every step… I didn't want to tell anyone though… I felt like shit and I just wanted to lie back down but I knew the fast this goes the better. He signed me out as I got stares from many other people of disgust… I guess they didn't like sharing a hospital with a criminal… Stupid judging people…

He had his hand on my back at all times as he walked me to a black car that was parked outside the hospital. He helped me in the back then ran to the driver's side. He got in and turned on the car driving me to a holding cell they would keep me till tomorrow…

I stared out the window trying to keep Itachi's face out of my mind… How his face went pale and his body just froze… His beautiful smile was smashed by my words… I hope he does not come to the trail… I don't want him to see me… I just want him to be free of stress… It might take him a while but he will find someone good out there. I know he will. He deserves the best. I laid back closing my eyes trying to clear his face from my mind. I guess I will never get rid of him will I? He might go on with his life but here I will stay… I would give up anything just to make him happy… Even if I need to make him upset once… I love him so much… But I need to let him go… I need to let him live life… Without him I have no life… I hope he will live life for me… To the fullest…

'Goodbye Itachi Uchiha…'

I sat back and rest as I looked out the window at the dark sky…

'Please don't come Itachi… Just forget me…'

* * *

!!!! So much DRAMA!!!! I have about three chapters left guys… After that its up to you if you want me to continue it… I hope you do… ROFL For Itachi's sake please comment!!!

I get lonely.

*Breaks out crying* DON'T LEAVE ME MY READERS!!! I-I-I LOVE YOU!!! Rofl just comment and alert…. Please…. *Puppy eyes*

Next time…

"Watch me… Leave me… Hate me… Forget me…"


	11. Watch me… Leave me… Hate me… Forget me…

The Crying Killer

Zenth Page 1 3/2/2010

Chapter 11

"Watch me… Leave me… Hate me… Forget me…"

[A/N Okay O my god I love this one person!! The last comment she wrote she used the Screen name "Little One" and if you read the next chapter I want you to know that your English is perfect and I love you!!!! Thanks for your comment you really brightened up my day very much and I just need to tell you how much I appreciated the kindness you have given me. And I would like to tell everyone that I will be making a sequel to this book after like 2 chapters. It will be called "Love Me Dead…"]

"Wake up kid!"

I opened my eyes staring lazily over at the police officer. Where was I again? O ya, Hell… I leaned back up putting my hand on my head as my sight started to spin. I coughed a bit before I stood up walking over to the officer. I looked up at him carelessly give him a small glare.

"Ya?"

"We need to get you ready for court…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

He unlocked the cell walking in with a black suit and tie. He closed it behind him and then pulled a brush out of his pocket. I understood what he meant and got undressed and started putting on the clothes. I guess the press is going to record the trail or something so I better look my best…

The police officer helped me with my tie because I had no idea how to tie is at all.

"Can I have a mirror to brush my hair?" I asked politely.

"No can do… They didn't even want to give you a tie. Who knows what you could do with it… After all you're known for the more brutal murders. You could stab my with a fricken plastic mirror for all I knew…"

I gave a chuckle looking down and started to brush my hair as good as I could. I gave a sigh remembering what had happened last night…

All night I wished that my suicide attempt had worked… I never wanted to say that to Itachi. I knew that we were not meant to be together… He was much older and he was my brother… No matter how much I love him I want him to have a good life. Without me he can get back on track… I gave a small smile as my heart ached in sadness. It is too more of a burden to love me… One that I don't want to put on his shoulders.

"You ready?"

"I guess so… Might as well get this over with…"

I held my hands out in front of me and he cuffed them. He then bent down to my feet chaining them so I could walk but not run. He opened the door for me leading me out of the cell. I closed my eyes giving a silent prayer to whatever god that might listen.

I walked slowly to the court room giving a yawn looking at my feet the whole time.

I felt the wind hit my face as the courtroom door opened. All I heard was yelling and as I looked up I was blinded by some flashing lights. Not all the news crews were there but most of them. Only some where let in. I squinted as the camras flashed in m face. The officer led me over to a table next to a lawyer. They provide a lawyer for you if you don't have one.

I took a seat next to him then taking a quick look at the crowd… Maybe I didn't look hard enough… But my wish was answered…

"Quiet now!!" The judge yelled to get the attention of the crowd. I stared over blankly at him as he started everything up.

"The Crying Killer, Uchiha Sasuke has agreed to plea Guilty in the court of law… We are here today to come up with the sentence of Uchiha Sasuke… Today he will trialed as a adult for the means of torture and the number of death he had committed. He could face 9 years to a life time in prison so I advise the jury to think clearly on their decision… I will ask the defendant if the accused is pleading insanity…"

The lawyer looked down at me question in his eyes and then stood announcing my decision.

"Tell me one thing your honor. If I pleaded insanity would that truly even help my case? I believe there is now fucking difference if I am mentally insane or not…"

The crowd laughed.

"I understand please sit down. Now how would we like to start off the trail…?"

The offence stood up with paper in his hands.

"I think we should get this going by questioning the killer himself…" The judged nodded and the bailiff walked over to me leading me up to the stand.

"I hope you not going to make me swear on the bible because I'm atheist…" I was not really I just wanted to piss him off. Plus it makes me seem more heartless. I gave a silent chuckle. He sighed and gestured the offence to start. I didn't even pay attention to him as I still kept staring at the empty seat where my brother was to be… I got my wish and yet I still felt miserable… I gave a sigh and waited for his questions.

Itachi POV

I stood quietly in the back watching secretly.

Why was he pleading guilty??? Why did he confess? He could only be charged with 1 murder because of the lack of evidence. So why was he making it much more? Sasuke was smart…He smarter than any 16 year old in Konoha… He had a plan and I knew it… What was he trying to do?

I pushed my black hair behind my ear as I made sure I was standing behind the press so that he could not see me… He said he didn't want me here… I was not going to come. I was hurt so badly… I just need to see if he really was hopeless… I want to know how long he will be gone… I loved him… He destroyed me… Maybe this will help me… Maybe today I will figure out if I can truly still love him… I just need to see if I still want him to be mine… I feel like I just can't give up… Or can I?

"This is not going to be nice trail is it Sasuke?" The judge spoke after Sasuke had spoken his comment on being atheist…

"That's up to you…" He spoke with a smirk. He better shut his mouth or they might break the law themselves and give him a death verdict… Thank god he is under 18 or he would be facing life or death…

The judge sighed and looked at the offence signaling him to continue…

"Sasuke, tell me, there are people out there in the crowd who were close to your victims… Do you have any slight remorse for those you have killed? Please tell us the truth…"

"No I do not…" What is Sasuke saying? Why is he answering like that? Why are you doing this Sasuke…?

"I see… Do you think that it was wrong for you to kill those people?"

"In its own way yes… But now I am almost at peace…" Sasuke shut up!

"Hmmm, how are you at peace?"

"I have inflicted the pain and death of my liking… I don't think I would have killed again… Well I would not have in the first place if I had died… I only regret killing one person… I feel like a true monster after I had killed this person…" Who was Sasuke talking about? Was it Naruto??? So did Sasuke really love Naruto more than me? If he did then why did he shoot him for me? I am so confused…

I took a seat in the way back. My legs were aching and I was tired from the lack of sleep. My hands became clammy as I waited for the next question…

The judge put his hand up to the offence looking down at Sasuke not at the least bit disgusted at his lack of remorse.

"Sasuke was the person you regret killing your principle? I still don't understand why you would do that to him. Why your school? I would think that your school would be somewhere where you would not kill."

He snickered before he answered. "It isn't a school. It's Hell with fluorescent lighting…"

The crowd laughed along with the jury. I even let out a slight chuckle. It's amazing how he can be so calm and collected when he is in front of so many people pleading so that he will not have to spend his life in prison…

The judge gestured the defense to take their turn. Sasuke's attorney came up to him with a smile and started talking.

"Sasuke your parents were murdered is that correct?" Sasuke went stiff as a board. I knew Sasuke did not like that subject one bit. He didn't like to talk about it at all. Not even to me…

"That is correct… What about it?"

He turned to the jury and started to make his point. "I believe that the reason for Sasuke's bad choices is because maybe he thinks that if he kills others…. They can feel the pain of losing a loved one like he did. After all his brother is no where is be found, his uncle was the one who killed his whole family, then at a young age saw his parents killed… This boy obviously is not evil… He is merely confused and hurt by his past. Try and look at it from his perspective… He is only young and yet sadly he has been neglected to the point where he has to kill to get any recognition at all." Neglected? Did I really ignore Sasuke that much? He understands that I have work. Sure I usually get home around midnight but he enjoys being alone. Doesn't he? I must be really stupid… I can't believe that I even thought that he liked being alone… What else have I missed?

The judge took a minute to consider what the attorney had said he then nodded for the attorney to go on. He thought about his next question before he started again.

"Sasuke who was that person you regretted killing?"

He gave a sigh closing his eyes trying to find out what he should do. He then spoke. "I regret killing my brother…"

What??? I am not dead! What was he talking about?"

"Please explain…"

"I killed him emotionally… I did not want to hurt him but what I said was needed… That is the reason why he is not here… In fact I believe I killed my whole family… I feel that it is my fault that they had died… I was not strong enough to protect them… Madara killed them because of me… He wanted me to be his son so he killed them off… He only hurt Itachi because he didn't want him to see. It's my fault that he was injured by Madara and by me…" W-what did he say? It was not his fault! Madara had raped him and beaten him of course he could not have stopped him! I understand why he spoke so calmly about that… He said what he could tell… Nothing more… I guess he still has a heart… Though I know it will never be mine…

I wacked myself in the head as the negative thoughts filled my head. What the fuck? I need to stop doubting myself! Just wait and see what will happen next.

The judge stopped the defense right there. "Sasuke please tell me why you referred your uncle as Madara… Not uncle…" He started stuttering not knowing how to get it out… I just had realized that… Most of the time he only considers him as Madara…

"I-I-I ummm well… He ummm told me to only call him certain names…" The judge and the two attorneys raised an eyebrow.

"What are those names…?" He started shaking his head trying to make them understand he would rather not say. He put a hand on his forehead almost as he had a headache.

"Your answer?" The offence demanded.

"Well he… He told me to either call him Madara… or… Okay listen this has nothing to do with this case can we get on to another subject?" Sasuke what are you freaking out about. Did he tell you to call him master of something? Were you embarrassed? Speak boy speak!!!!

"Did you have a more in-depth relationship with your uncle Sasuke?" He looked over at him and his face went completely blank. He had put up his defense barrier and kept himself closed off. They were pushing to hard and they set his alarm mechanism off…

"No… Please change the subject before I might just strangle you with my hand cuffs…" Both attorneys took a step back and the bailiff got up from his seat now standing next to him. The judge looked like he was about to run as he became white as a ghost. The bailiff didn't look that good either…

"Settle down boy… We don't have to go that far…" The judge said fighting the urge to use his mallet as a weapon to protect himself… I watch Sasuke's face as not one bit of sadness or anger showed through… There was nothing. His pale eyes glowed slightly and his stance showed that he was ready to pounce on anyone who dared to go on about our uncle. His long black hair fell in front of his face as he careful scanned the room almost as if he was taking in the fear on others faces.

The defense dared to ask him another question…

"Sasuke… How about I ask something else? How long would you fairly like to spend in prison?" He just gave a couple blinks and his body relaxed a bit but he was still on guard.

"I don't care… As long as you as seem fit… After this I don't really have a life now do I? I will never be able to get a job, I can't go to college, I don't have any friends or family, and there is nothing you can say that will affect my life for the worse… I would ask you to give me a death sentence but you can't because I am under 18 years of age…"

My eyes widened. Why would he want a death sentence?? He has barely started life… I want him to live no matter how upset I am I could not imagine him dead… He could change! Maybe he could go to college if he proved to the court that he was stable enough. He could get a job if he changed his name… It's horrible that a child who has barely seen life, but has seen enough of it to know that they do not want to be part of it…

The offence took the chance. He saw how Sasuke turned from hurt to enraged and he was going to use this to his advantage.

"Sasuke lets say you had a knife right now and you where not hand cuffed. What would you do?" I knew this was going to end up badly especially when Sasuke is in this mood.

"Well first of all I would cut off your dick shove it in your mouth then slit your throat then move to my lawyer who is asking these bullshit questions and slice his tongue off… I would do nothing to the judge because right now he had done nothing but try to understand. After all that I would take my seat again and will watch as you bleed to death…" Yep, I was right… Not a very pretty answer… He is going to stay at least 20 years in prison with that answer…

I gave a sigh. Sasuke please just tell them what they want to hear… I don't want you to die in prison… I looked up once again getting lost in Sasuke's eyes… They were so dark and cold they made me shiver. His face showed how serious he was. He scanned the crowd once more, was he looking for me? He told me not to come so why would he even care?

"I will say this only once and hope you listen to me… I do not want to participate no longer in this court and I ask that you will make you decision right now… I want to know how long I will be in jai; so I can just sleep my fricken life away… I don't want to here any other people talk about me and I don't want this shit! Send me away for 20 years and I will be happy! 10 is great or 50 years I would not care!! Make up your mind! Let me put it in short for you. I tortured and killed my victims, I sawed of limbs, killed new mothers, killed other teenagers and I think my first victim was a innocent child!! All I request is that you make your mind up based on what you have already heard! Then you can all go home to your families and I can be alone!" Sasuke had started ranting with his fists clenched so hard you could see the veins. His face showed how hurt he was along with how upset he seemed. Whatever was going through his mind must have made him snap. He put his head down to the table in the attempt to hide his face.

I stood up fighting myself on whether I should go up to him or not… The wheels in his head were turning. I think something had gotten to him. I didn't know what it was. All I knew was that it bothered him so much he burst. The silence was thick as the whole room was filled with tension. His words were strong enough to bring down everyone to a level where they could not speak.

"Is that truly what you want Sasuke?" The judge asked quietly…

"I want nothing more…" The judged nodded.

"We will have a recess to figure out Uchiha Sasuke's sentence. Court adjourn." He then hit the mallet shaking his hand as the bailiff took Sasuke back to his table so he could get his coat that he seemed to have taken off before I got here.

I looked at him once more. I made my decion… I think it is too late for us… I'm sorry Sasuke… But you are on your own… Please forgive me…

I walked over to the door grabbing the handle as I looked back one last time. I met up with his dark black eyes as our eyes met… I guess this is the last time you will see me… Sasuke-kun…

I opened the door and left Uchiha Sasuke there. I didn't care what his sentence was… I all ready made my deicion… And I most likely will hear it on the news…

I took off without a thought…

Sasuke POV

I felt a tear go down my face. I cried. Not the sobbing type of crying, but a silent cry as tear crashed and fell down my cheeks. Now I know he will be happy. Now I know everything is over. I will always love him though I will not see him. I will love him though he has let me go… He had finally made his decision and his decision was to find a peace of his own. All I knew… I did not regret the bullets I took for him… The bullet near my heart is just a crack in the right direction. I loved him with all I had and that's why I did not stop him… For once I knew that I would always be miserable but happy at the same time…

What I did there… Was bring the dead back to life… By giving my life up for theirs my hear wails tears… My eyes pour their own rain… Whether my soul is broken or not it will always call his name… I love him… For that I am sure. I will love him till I die… Forever and always, I will belong to him… Brother or not…

I took a seat insisting that I could stay out here in wait. I just wanted to be able to keep an eye on the door where I last saw him…

There I waited for my sentence. A couple reporters who where behind me got my attention. I turned around to them and they were surprised that I even cared they were back there. One looked like he was about to crap his pants and the other looked excited.

I sigh and decided to strike up a chat with them both.

"What news crew are you from…?" I spoke bored as hell. I might as well make their day happy.

"Konoha Channel 3 News, Uchiha Sasuke-san…" The excited one jumped as he spoke. The camera guy turned his video camera on facing it towards me.

"Have any question cause I bored as hell… And not very happy and I suspect that you could amuse me." When the other news crews came over I stuck up my hand giving them a deadly stare.

"Only them… I don't feel like having everyone surround me. I might kill one of you… They all took a step back. I turn back to the news crew yawning. I swear the excited one had ADHD because he was literally bouncing…

"Uchiha-san what would you say to the families out there who fell victim to you…"

I gave a puff and started to speak. At least this is more calming then being up in the stand.

"I'm sorry for everything… That's 'bout it. I don't care that much…"

"How log do you think you will stay in prison…"

"Till I am 40 years old and okay with the crappy food there…"

I saw the reporter looking at my hair with a eyebrow raised. Was it a mess? I knew it was long but I didn't think that would be any different than any Emo kids like me…

"Are you gay?"

I twitched.

"Why the fuck does people keep asking me that!!!!!!!! I swear!!! Don't even go there!"

I turned back around facing where the judge usually sits and decided nothing could make me any happier than I felt right now… I felt like my body was on fire and I got shivers every second so I decided that I would just be quiet and wait…

20 grueling minutes later.

I had my feet up on the table half asleep when the judge and the jury returned. I had to be tapped by one of the reporter I befriended… I can't believe I was bored enough to make nice with an ADHD reporter… I sighed…

I bent back up taking my feet off the desk waiting for the verdict. The judge cleared his throat before he began…

"Because of the words of this boy when he vividly spoke of killing a lawyer and because of the methods of how he killed his victims… The jury and I hereby concede that Uchiha Sasuke is sentence to life in prison with a chance of parole in 20 years…"

I just blinked at him… That's nice... Looks like I will be in prison for 20 years or more… Pleasant…

I stood up and the bailiff ran over to me taking my handcuffs pulling me along as the judge yell that court was closed. Let's see how good I do in prison… I bet I can trick a couple people so they will protect me from old pedophiles… At least I hope so… I didn't know why I was taking this so lightly… I should be screaming. But I don't feel angry at all… I guess that I finally gave up...

As soon as the bailiff took me through the back door he handed me to four officers. Two held both of my arms and the other two was positioned in front and in back of me. We walked to the outside door and pushed it open to reveal a huge crowd calling to me and cameras flashing in my face. The cops pushed them aside as they lead me to an armored truck that reminded me of a scary ice cream truck. What did they expect me to do? Turn into the Hulk or Superman and somehow punch through a metal wall to get out…? I thought they were going a little far but I guess that's how they transport criminals like me to the big guns… one cop opened the back door for me and the other one behind me took me by the hips picking me up putting me in there. Since the cuffs on my feet I could not part my feet that much and I was pretty small so I probably could not get in on my own. I walked over and sat on the metal bench as they closed the doors.

I hummed to myself a sad song as they turned on the armored truck setting off in the direction of the jail…

I guess we will see what happens then… Maybe I could start a new life there. I always heard that it was not that bad if you knew who to talk to… Let's just hope I knew who to talk to…

After about a hour a listening to the bad jokes of the correctional officers in front of me who liked to talk to me as if I was a tiny little kid we where there. Both officers got out and walked around back opening the doors to let me out. Before one of the officers picked me up I jumped off almost tripping getting down on my own.

They walked me over to a passage way that had a huge fence in front of it. They unlocked two fences to get me in and I looked up at the place I would be staying for a while…

First there was a normal metal fence with barbed wire at the top, then a huge cement barrier around the jail which also had barbed wire on it. I took a look around as we got past the fences and looked at the huge building in front of me. It was all made out of brick and stone. We walked through the entrance of the jail. There was a small office where they had bullet proof windows covering the people inside them. One of the officer signed me in requesting that they open the doors. When they did I think was scared shitless.

The walls were completely black which gave off a eerie feeling and I suddenly felt scared. I don't know what terrified me I just felt my stomach jump a mile. When he opened another door in front of me we walked into the cafeteria. I looked around at all the people and one of the guard walked me past everyone into a bathroom as another guard met up with us handing me a orange jumpsuit with a number on the back and my name printed on the front on a little ironed on tag. He then took me into the bathroom and unlocked all of my cuffs. I stretched my leg a bit and then undressed out of my suit putting on the outfit he gave me.

I pasted him my suit and he led me out back into the cafeteria.

"Okay look boy, don't mess with anyone and don't compete with other when you are done eating we will find you and show you to your cell which is in block C where any murders stay. Don't get involved with any gangs and I know one of these guys will come up to you and offer you a seat. No killer goes unnoticed. No fights and we will search you when you're done. I trust that you are not hiding anything?"

"No sir… If I had anything on me the doctors would have found it. I don't carry any unnecessary weapons…"

"Fine then. Get in line and eat. You just came from your high school I guess you know how lunch works all ready… Just watch your mouth…"

I nodded and walked over to the lunch line. I had no breakfast so I was starving. I stood in line with the plastic tray that had all the plasic utenisles on it and waited for my turn.

All of these men looked like they were going to either eat me or want to rape me… Most of them had tattoos somewhere on their body's and from many documentarys I have watched they all mean something that I could not understand…

I gave a sigh hen jumped out of my skin when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked around to see a boy that was about 18 with grey hair and freaky sark teeth. He must have had a really good dentist pput those things in. He had a smirk on his face as he examined me. Being the one not to back down I straightened my shoulder and stared him down.

He smiled even more as he took a step closer to me.

"So you're the Crying Killer? Never thought he would be so young… Never thought that he would look anything like you… You puny…"

"Bite me…" I spoke moving up in the line. He went right back up to me ignoring my comment.

"I'm Suigetsu, in other words Shark Boy. The serial killer who drown all his victims… It was fun…"

I returned a smirk as he became a little bit more to my liking. I looked him up once pondering if I should have tried to drown one of m victims but it was too humane for me.

"Nice to meet you… Call me Sasuke…"

"Got'cha." He gave me a thumbs up and a wink. When I looked over his shoulder I freaked out when I saw a man that looked like he was taller than three of me on top of each other. But then I calmed down and let a big smile on my face. Dude I know this guy!!! I based a lot of my kills from him.

"Juugo the Giant? Am I correct?"

He pushed Fish Face out of the way and stood next to me with a very kind smile.

"Yes, you the Crying Killer… All I do is watch the news because of you. You base a lot of your kills on mine… I'm glad that I have someone who respects them… You are so far my favorite out of the bunch of killers here."

I raised an eyebrow. He was much nicer than I expected. I reached out my hand and shook his.

"I'm Sasuke and I love the brutality of your kills it interested me. Um, may I sit with you at lunch because I just got here and I have no idea what to do…?"

A huge smile spread across his face as he nodded. When we all got our food we walked over to a small table that another guy with gray hair with a two jewel like thing on his forehead and tattoos going down his chest and shoulders. He also had a little red tattoo beside each eye making him seem like he had eye shadow on.

"Hey Kimimaru! Suigetsu yelled he just gave a small wave looking over at me. He didn't talk to me and just stayed quiet. Another gray haired boy with a pair of glasses put them up to the bridge of his nose with a smile.

"Hello Crying Killer… My name is Kabuto… In other words the Murdering Maniac Medic…" I acknowledged him with a nod in his direction as I sat down. I don't think I have anything to worry about here. Everyone seems pretty nice. I haven't got raped or beat up yet so I guess I was fine.

"Suigetsu tell me some tips I should know about here…"

He beamed when I said that and started to rant.

"Well first and for most don't go near the group called Akatsuki over there. They are the worst killers of us all. There are so many rumors about them its not even funny. They only keep to themselves but don't mess with them." He pointed to a group that was far away from us so I could hardly see them but just gestured him to go on.

"Don't talk to anyone from section B because most of them are pedophiles or rapists… Stay in a group at all times. You have just been adopted in our group so don't walk around unless one of us or a officer is with you. Tons of these guys haven't had a fuck in a while so they are horny and they want any weak cute little uke's like you… Umm and lastly on the C unit there is no cops. There are only dead bolted doors that you can't get out of so don't try. And that's about it."

We ate for a little while and I listen to Suigetsu's never stopping mouth as he chugged down about a gallon of water which was quite funny. One of the correction officers came up to us telling us that it was time to go. Suigetsu told me that it was open doors time which means select prisoners can have their doors open and go into others rooms.

"Juugo you are Uchiha-san's roommate I that clear…? I want no fighting…"

"Understood sir…"

The officer led everone who was in block C to their cell and once we were in block C they shut and locked the doors. Everything was white and all the cell doors where open. I guess they trusted us a bit more in this unit.

I then saw like about 6 different guys who I could see there face walk into one cell. I am thinking that they were the so called Akatsuki. They had red clouds tattooed on the back of their hands. I raised an eyebrow and thought that it was pretty cool. Juugo showed me to our cell which was pretty big and had a double bunk bed on the right side. And then there was a small tolet and sink near the left corner which had a couple walls around it so you had SOME privacy.

Suigetsu and Juugo sat around me and we started to talk in the cell. They were talking about how long they were to stay there and what they did along with what their favorite meal was. I think we brought up that subject because Suigetsu brought up the topic of fish. Damn Fish Face…

After a while of talking we were interrupter by a freaky guy with lots of stitches all over his face. He was very tanned and very tall. He also had one of the red clouds on his hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

I looked over with a eyebrow raised biting my lip on how scary as shit this guy was. Juugo pulled me closer to him which made me laugh. He gave a look that said 'MINE' which was funny as hell.

"Yes that's me? What do you want?" I spoke carelessly.

"We want you to come to our room to see if you would like hanging out with us more often…"

"Uke boy with you guys!?!?!?!? Unbelievable!!!!" Suigetsu yelled at the top of his lungs. Juugo didn't look that surprised.

"Yes now can you come with me Uchiha Sasuke…?" I just nodded and plied off Juugo's hand which was like a metal chain around my waist. I jumped up ignoring Suigetsu's pleas and went with the creepy guy. Out side the door was yet ANOTHER guy with silver hair that looked albino… He was also tall and reminded me of the grim reaper for no reason at all.

The both walked behind me like I was going to run or something and showed me to one of their rooms.

When I went in my heart stopped… My blood felt hot in my veins and my skin crawled like spiders along with my body the felt numb as ice… I gazed upon the black haired man as fear rushed through me like poison and adrenaline became at its peek as I stared up to the onyx eyed man. He sat with a sickening grin as his pale hand beckoned me over. The two men behind me pushed me forward closer to him so that I was only centimeters away from the embodiment of fear itself.

"Hello Sasuke-kun… I haven't seen you in so long…" I felt like I was going to break down and fall to my knees as I gaped and gawked upon Uchiha Madara…

"M-M-Madara…" He gave a small smirk as he caressed my cheek with his hand contently smiling.

"It's nice to see you again my love… I heard about your murders on the news… Who would have known that you would take after me…?"

[A/N Hey guys I almost done with the next chapter and don't worry there is another book coming so don't freak out and think that it is not a happy ending… Though this book is evil… Look out for my next book "Love me dead" after two chapter. Kk? And OMFG ITACHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? OMG Madara EKKKK!!! OMFG RUN SASUKE RUN!!!!

Comment because I right faster in all truth love you all and I might finish the next chapter today or tomorrow so watch out!!! Tell me what you think!!!!!!


	12. Fear and Pain

The Crying Killer

Chapter 12

By Zenth

"Fear and Pain…"

"I-I-I-I…"

"Shhh… Everything fine now… You're back by my side again… And look how much you have grown… You perfect now and became more than I ever wanted…" He hushed me and talked to me in a terrorizing sweet tone. He looked up to the two freaks behind me and shooed them away…

When they left he bent down and held me tight kissing me. Just like before he held open my mouth and invaded me against my will. But I knew better than to struggle… He picked me up by the hips put me on his lap as he attacked my neck. I bit my lip trying not to cry.

"There are cameras…." I spoke threatening him.

"No there is not… You met Pein right? He is my bitch as you would say it… He removed all the cameras for me and made sure that I am allowed for others to be in my cell as long as I want them to be… So it is just me and you…"

"Someone will find out…"

"I own this jail… Nobody would speak against me…"

He looked at me in the eye wiping away a single tear that went down my face.

"Don't cry… I would never hurt you… You don't have to worry… Nothing will happen to you while I am here… Just relax and enjoy it…"

He bent down once again kissing my neck biting at time making me shiver. His hand found my hair lightly pulling it as he kissed my jaw line. He looked down at the hickie's on my neck…

"Now who are these from…? I want the truth because I can tell when you are deceitful…" I closed my eyes and told him the truth I did not want to feel pain today…

"Itachi…" His eyes widened and his smirk grew on his face. He kissed me on the lips once before he spoke.

"Looks like you have been a bad boy… And it seems that you have no problem with incest… I guess you will have even more fun, wont we?" I just nodded to whatever he said… I was scared… I was truly more scared than I have even been in a while…

"You are going to be my boyfriend now Sasuke… And you are only going to sit next to me and you will talk to no others unless I say you can. I will even ask Pein to make you my roommate… Is that understandable?"

I just nodded once again. I would never say no to him unless he told me to… My mouth would never let anything offending to him slip past my lips… It was implausible for my body to reject him…

"Good now put you legs around my waist my love…" I did as he told me to and just looked up to him waiting for his next command.

"Now I want you to kiss me back and like it or I might get angry." I felt a shock run though my system as I felt my body bent upwards to his lip. He smirked down at me as I looked at his eyes then his lip slowly pressing mine up against his moving them as he leaded the kiss. I let him control me as he put my arms around his neck and moved his hand down to my ass squeezing it making me uncomfortable…

He used his tongue and roamed around my mouth moaning as he did. Suigetsu was right people don't get intimate here often… Either that or Madara was that obsessed with me…

He pulled away but licked my lips once with a smile. He then grabbed my shirt throwing it off my body and started to feel my waist. I got Goosebumps as he moved his hand and traced my stomach slowly.

"Madara please… Can we just kiss for a while instead…?" I asked pleadingly. I knew where this was going and I didn't like it. My body was shaking like an earthquake and my skin was like fire to the touch. All my words did was make him even more determined. He was a sadist… But even he could be gentle… I just hope he felt calmed and generous today… I prayed for that…

"I haven't seen you in so long Sasuke-kun… No worries, I won't hurt you that much… After today we can go a little slower maybe… But tonight I want to have fun…"

I let silent sobs escape my mouth. My eyes start to water as I imagined what was to emerge.

"Now get on your knees…" I did as I was told remembering the many times this had happened…

"_On you knees Sasuke-kun… If you don't do it good that I might have to beat some knowledge into you… I am not in a good mood… So start… Now…"_

He undid his pants dropping them to the ground awaiting me. I remembered everything he liked and hated… He taught me everything I knew about sex… I knew everything by the time I was 7…

I took his member in my hand then slowly placed it in my mouth as salty tear rushed down my face. He threw is head back as I moved slowing getting used to his member and tried not to swallow it completely… I thought Itachi's member was hard to give a blowjob…

He took my hair in his hands and painfully tugged pushing me farther onto his member. I gagged and he moaned loudly. I closed my eyes trying to will the fear away but let my imagination take over. I tried to replace Madara with Itachi…

I would do anything for Itachi but it was so hard to keep that mind set when I was being forced to do something I hated. I closed my eyes not daring to look at him as I let him do as he pleased. I felt his member do an action in which showed me that he was ready to blow. I was about to pull away but he kept my still releasing in my mouth. I want to spit it all out and get rid of the horrible brackish taste in my mouth. But the look in his eyes forced me to swallow… When he was done a big smile grew on his face and I wiped the rivers of tears from my eyes.

When I was farther away from him I started to stifle a cough and try to get the horrible taste from my mouth. He grabbed me by the waist and once again and placed me on his naked lap. He quickly removed the cloth of my pants and I choked a sob.

Why did this have to happen to me? I pleaded guilty, I let Itachi go, and I let them condemn me to a lifetime in prison… It's not fair! It's not fair… My worst nightmare had come true and I felt a sweet agony pulse through my body. I guess this is karma for all the people that I had killed… I wish I could have just injured Naruto so that if I stayed alive he would go to prison with me… At least I would have some protection…

I felt a wave of pure suffering throb through my body. I gave a yell when Madara had picked me up penetrating me with no preparation. He stood up, my legs around his hip along with my arms wrapped around his neck as he pushed my back into a wall as he brutally raped me making me bleed. I felt the red liquid run down my thigh as he slammed into me purposely missing my prostate. Tears flowed like waves in the ocean and strangled sobs burst through my mouth as he pushed himself completely into me as I screamed.

"Quiet boy or I will make it hurt even more!" I bit my lip forcing myself to be quiet as sobs wracked my body.

I tasted blood in my mouth as I finally bit down hard enough to release the crimson liquid.

"My love please no so hard…" My gave a smirk at my choice of words and then hit my prostate dead on making me moan even though I protested.

"You finally learned haven't you? The more you enjoy and please the more pleasure and caring I will offer… Very good Sasuke… Very good my raven…" Now every time he thrust in he hit my prostate filling me with unwanted ecstasy. I tried to keep my mouth shut but let out signals of pleasure every once in a while. He stared me lustfully in the eye as I closed my eyes in bliss. He bent over kissing me passionately licking the crimson liquid I had produced. I kissed back hoping to make him happy. The happier he was the less pain I felt. Though just the pain of seeing him will haunt me forever…

He leaned down licking and sucking on my pink buds as he rhythmically pushed his member into my pucker. I closed my eyes willing the usual numbness to fill my body once again… But when I want it, it never appears, when I don't want it, it is always there… He started going faster and harder than I would ever like but he was pushing me to a point of ultimate harmony.

"Madara I-I am going to…"

"Ya I know… Don't worry…" I came over our abdomens and he came inside me making me yelp. There was a mix of the juices of our pleasure and of the crimson liquid that bled out from my body… I never thought I would hate blood some much…

He gave a last buck inside of me startling me. His malevolent smile creeps into my mind as my body felt like rubber not able to move on its own. He pulled out then walked me over to one of the beds and lightly placed me down and straddled me as my eyes opened and closed. I was never more tired in my life. My lungs burned like marshmallow in a bonfire and all my stress finally got to me…

Madara picked up the covers and laid down next to me with a smile putting his arm around me pulling me close to him. His head lay next to mine as my body just shut down… When I didn't want it most my body went numb… I did not feel or see anything… I was like an overused ragdoll as I didn't move an inch.

Madara picked up one of my hands and left a hickie on my right. He pulled my hand up showing it to me and spoke. "This means that you are mine Sasuke-kun… I am going to get dressed and talk to Pein about you being my roommate. The Akatsuki will take care of you while I am gone. Take a nap and I will see you in a bit…" He kissed my hand with a smile and put his clothes on and left me.

I looked up at the ceiling all sound becoming deaf to my ears. I pictured Itachi's face as I held my breath. I wish I never hurt you… I wish I never made you hate me… You left me so coldly… You stole my breath away… When I get out of here if I ever do, I will find you to make sure this sacrifice was worth it… I need to know that you will be okay. The agony I am in right now will be nothing compared to the anger and pain of seeing you unhappy…

I love you so much Itachi… More then you could ever imagine. I don't know what will happen in the future. Nobody does. I just hope there will be light… At least in yours…

Itachi POV

I sat on my bed looking at the window at the sunset. Why did you use me Sasuke…? Or do you really love me? Because just those few words hurt me so badly because my love for you was pure… What are you doing right now Sasuke? Are you okay? Are you scared? Do you still need me? I guess this is the last I will think about you…

I just wish that I could tell you that I truly loved you… I really did. But love can be broken… It always is…


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Last chapter…

Peek of next book.

"Love Me Dead"

Chapter 13

_**10 years later…**_

I opened my eyes slowly as I jumped out of the darkness that consumed my mind. My senses came back to life as I lifted myself out of the sheets. I kicked off the covers and grunted as my feet hit the floor. I gave a sigh as I reached over and pulled the curtains out of the way of my window basking my room in glimmering light.

"Where you going babe?" I looked over to my fiancé Kisame who laid on the bed next to me as I gave sweet smile pointing to the beeper.

I bent over to the beeper vibrating and giving off the most annoying sound. I squinted reading what it said on the little screen.

'One found dead. Office now.' I yawned and slammed the beeper back on the desk shutting it up.

Here we go again…

The End…

* * *

Okay! XD There is the Epilogue leading to the next book. The next book is called "Love Me Dead" I might start off the next book tonight but I will probelly look at my other book "Young Blood because of all the requests. It is a nice MadaSasu Vamp book and I encourage you guys to read it! I only have the first chapter done but that will change very soon.

Ja ni

Zenth


End file.
